Dos Eras, Un Solo Amor
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: En dos líneas de tiempo distintas se vive el mismo amor entrelazado. Contenido: Revolushionship con toques de Peachshipping. Mi tercer fanfic. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Egipto, 3000 años antes de Cristo

Teana era una mujer muy hermosa que vivía en Egipto, su piel era morena, sus ojos azules y su cabello café, tenía varios pretendientes pero no le interesaba andar con ninguno. En Egipto las mujeres se casaban muy jóvenes, entre los 13 y 14 años y Teana estaba cerca de cumplir esa edad por lo que sus padres deseaban comprometerla pronto en matrimonio pero no sabían con quién. Entonces, como caído del cielo, vino una oportunidad.

-El faraón está solicitando que todas las mujeres casaderas se presenten mañana en el palacio porque escogerá una esposa.

Los padres de Teana se enteraron y decidieron preparar todo para su hija a lo cual esta reaccionó sin gusto.

-No pienso ir al palacio, yo no quiero casarme aún.

-Querida, esta es tu oportunidad, si sigues así se te pasara el tiempo y no te casarás con nadie.

-Que importa, no es algo para obligar a la gente.

-Teana, hija, pronto cumplirás 13 años, conquista al Faraón y vive en el palacio, serás la reina de Egipto, ¿qué cosa puede ser mejor que eso?

-Madre…

-No se diga, irás mañana al palacio.

Teana no opuso resistencia, no podía hacer nada, sus padres tenía la autoridad sobre su vida. Fue a su habitación, pequeña pero acogedora, se tumbó en su cama triste, una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Si el faraón la escogía como mujer su vida ya no sería igual y no le gustaba la idea. A pesar de que era demasiado joven, estaba muy bien desarrollada y era muy probable que le gustara al rey egipcio, pero tenía la esperanza que de no fuera así, solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana.

.

.

Tiempo actual

Tea era una mujer muy hermosa que vivía en Japón, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules y su cabello café. Tenía 13 años pero estaba muy bien desarrollada a diferencia de las otras chicas de su edad. Se dirigía a la escuela secundaria, era su segundo día allí y hoy comenzaba el año escolar, lo más probable era que hubiera alumnos nuevos. Llegó a la escuela y vio como todos los jóvenes entraban, ella se quedó en la parte de afuera viendo los árboles de cerezo y sintiendo paz en su interior hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Tea!

Giró la cabeza y reconoció a su amiga Asuka, una chica que tenía la misma edad que Tea y estaba desarrollada al igual que su amiga pero su belleza hacía que todos la observaran primero y que resaltara más que Tea.

-Hola Asuka.

-Ojala nos toque estar en el mismo salón de nuevo como el año pasado.

-Yo también, eres la única alumna que conozco y también mi única amiga.

-Gracias.

Asuka le pasó el brazo por detrás a su amiga y entraron en la escuela. Al revisar la lista de salones se desilusionaron al ver que no les tocaba estar juntas, así que tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos salones. Tea llegó, se acomodó en su silla y después de que el maestro pasó lista entró un chico que faltaba en la clase.

-Llegas tarde, ya pasé lista.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yami Yugi Moto.

-Joven Moto, tome asiento, por favor para que demos inicio a las clases.

Yugi se sentó al lado de Tea y la miró fijamente, era una chica guapa, Tea le devolvió la mirada, el chico tenía los cabellos tricolores y sus ojos eran grandes, se veía más chico que ella pero tenían la misma edad, 13 años. Eso le llamó la atención a Tea, ella se veía de 16 y él se veía de 8, que ocurrencia de la vida.

Continuara...

 **Inicia la historia ¿qué les parece? Denle la oportunidad de conocerla, por favor. Muchas gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _Egipto_

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, las damas del reino se presentaron en el palacio real, entre ellas estaba Teana cubierta por una sábana para tapar su cuerpo y sus ropas hermosas con las que se presentaría al Faraón. Sentado en un trono amarillo estaba el Faraón Atem, era de piel morena, cabello tricolor y ojos rasgados, era atractivo y Teana lo miró notando era belleza masculina.

Las mujeres pasaron e hicieron actos una por una en la presencia del rey, unas hacían trucos de magia, otras danzaban, otras presentaban ceremonias.

Llegó el momento en que Teana debía presentarse, se quitó la sábana que la cubría y dejo ver su hermoso cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad, sus bellas curvas resaltaron y Atem la miró son sorpresa ante tal belleza, las vestimentas de la chica mostraban mucha piel o sea que se podía ver su cuerpo muy claramente.

Teana inició una danza, desde muy chica su principal habilidad estaba en el baile y todos se sorprendieron y admiraban su danza.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el Faraón a su consejero

-Su nombre es Teana, es la hija de uno de los vendedores del pueblo-respondió Shimon

-¿Vendedores? ¿Cómo pueden tener una mujer tan hermosa como ella esas personas?

-Es conocida en el pueblo como bailarina pero hasta ahora la veo danzando

-¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

-Es bailarina en las calles y la gente le da dinero, así sostiene a su familia, tiene 12 años y pronto cumplirá 13

-¿12 años? Es muy joven-el Faraón Atem tenía 20 años

-Sí, es muy joven pero no deja de ser una mujer muy bella y talentosa

Atem la observó detenidamente, su danza era preciosa, de todas las mujeres que había asistido era la más hermosa de todas, tomó su decisión, ella debía ser su mujer

.

.

 _Tiempo actual_

Tea y Asuka se despidieron en la puerta de la escuela, ese día no pensaban salir juntas a jugar así que cada una volvió a su hogar, entonces Tea fue interrumpida por una voz

-Ey, chica

Al girar atrás reconoció que era el chico nuevo de la escuela

-Hola, perdón pero ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Soy Yami Yugi Moto, pero puedes decirme Yugi ¿y tú?

-Soy Tea, mucho gusto

-Tea, que bonito nombre

-Gracias, ¿para qué me buscas?

-Perdón que te moleste pero ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de la escuela?

-Claro ¿quieres venir a mi casa?

-Si no hay problema acepto

-No hay problema

-Entonces vamos

Tea lo guió a su hogar pero no se percató de que Yugi le miraba mucho los senos, no podía creer que una chica de 13 años estuviera tan desarrollada, lo contrario a él que se veía como un niño de primaria, a veces deseaba crecer mucho como esa chica.

Al llegar a la casa, Tea lo presentó con su madre e hicieron la tarea, al terminar, Yugi debía irse

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo

-De nada, cuando gustes, sé lo que se siente ser nuevo

-Sí, es algo complicado pero me agrada estar en una escuela nueva

-Qué bueno

-Bueno, hasta luego

Yugi se alejó y Tea se despidió levantando la mano pero entonces el chico volteó de nuevo atrás dirigiéndose a ella.

-Tea…¿quieres ser mi primera amiga?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de Teana, pasaron 5 chicas más, pero Atem se sentía aburrido porque ya había escogido a su futura esposa. Cuando pasaron todas las mujeres, estas se presentaron en frente de él haciendo reverencia. Atem habló con Mahad, otro de sus siervos más fieles y le indicó a cual escogía, este se paró en alto y habló.

-El Faraón Atem ha decidido.

Todas se pusieron nerviosas e intrigadas.

-La futura esposa del Faraón es la señorita Teana.

La sala entera se llenó de una atmósfera tensa, Teana no supo cómo reaccionar, su vida no volvería a ser como antes. Sería esposa del rey egipcio, la tristeza llenó su corazón y su mirada se volvió cabizbaja, estaba destinada a una vida que nunca deseo tener. El faraón Atem la miró atentamente y Teana se levantó y pasó enfrente del Faraón, hizo una reverencia a él y luego miró al pueblo.

-La boda será celebrada en breve. La futura reina Teana vivirá en el palacio a partir de ahora.

Teana vio las miradas contrariadas de ciertas mujeres y otros hombres que no estaban contentos porque deseaba a Teana como pareja, ella no supo que hacer, sólo se quedó quieta tratando de entender su destino próximo.

.

.

-Claro, seamos amigos.

-Gracias, en verdad me da gusto-Yugi sonrió abiertamente.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Sí.

Yugi se alejó corriendo feliz de la respuesta de Tea, cuando se encontraba lejos se detuvo y se tocó su corazón, palpitaba rápido, pero no porque hubiera corrido, era por Tea, nunca había sentido algo así por una chica en sus 13 años de vida.

-Yugi, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-preguntó su abuelo, un hombre mayor muy parecido a Shimon en Egipto.

-Lo siento abuelo, es que me quedé haciendo la tarea con mi nueva amiga.

-¿Nueva amiga? ¿Tan pronto hiciste una amiga?

-Sí, su nombre es Tea, es una chica de mi edad y es agradable.

-Me da gusto que hagas una amiga. Cuídala mucho.

-Lo haré.

Tea mientras tanto leía una revista de moda y pensaba en Yugi, le sorprendía mucho que el mismo día que lo conoció se volviera su amigo pero no le molestaba, nunca tuvo amigos varones así que le daba gusto tener un amigo a parte de Asuka.

Al día siguiendo, camino a su escuela se encontró con Asuka.

-Qué mal que no nos hay tocado juntas.

-Sí, pero ya hice un amigo nuevo.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno, no estarás solas.

-Tú también encontrarás pronto un amigo.

-Eso espero.

Fueron a sus salones y al llegar a su salón vio a Yugi, este la saludó con gusto ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Podemos ir a algún lugar el fin de semana?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Te parece al parque de diversiones?

-Está bien

El maestro entró y Tea no notaba que Yugi estaba muy emocionado con ella, ese desprecio que los niños sienten por las niñas había desaparecido en Yugi cuando vio a Tea, estaba enamorándose de ella.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A Teana se le dio una habitación en el palacio real retirada del cuarto del Faraón, tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba mucho esta nueva recámara, su casa era muy pequeña así que no podía disfrutar de ciertas cosas.

-La boda se efectuara en 2 días-dijo Mahad en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿2 días? Es muy pronto.

-Es la decisión del Faraón.

Mahad se marchó y Teana se quedó sola, miró por la ventana y trató de tranquilizarse observando la luz de la luna. Era muy joven para casarse pero en la tradición era lo correcto, no quería ni pensar en estar con el Faraón, ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo es la vida marital pero no le quedaba de otra más que conformarse con su nueva vida, dentro de 2 días se convertiría en reina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?-preguntó Atem viendo la noche por el barandal del palacio.

-Se encuentra bien. Estas en habitación descansando.

-Eso es bueno.

-Faraón…

-¿Qué sucede, Mahad?

-¿Es correcto que se case con una mujer tan joven?

-No creo que tenga problema, en el pueblo se casan a esa edad.

-Lo sé, pero muchas veces a esa edad todavía son bastantes infantiles y tal vez sea difícil sostener una relación con ella.

-¿Lo dices por Mana?

Mahad se puso rojo.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Por tu forma de ser con Mana. Sé que es muy poco probable que una buena esposa ahora pero haré mi mejor intento.

-Faraón, lamento preguntar pero ¿le gustó esa chica como mujer?

-Si no me gustara no habría pedido que fuera mi esposa. Es tan hermosa para ser tan joven.

-Parece de 17 años y solo tiene 12.

-Lo sé.

.

.

El sábado Yugi y Tea asistieron al parque de diversiones como quedaron, se reunieron en la puerta de entrada al lugar y la felicidad invadía a Yugi por estar por primera vez solo con una niña.

-Hola Yugi.

-Hola Tea.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Entraron al parque y caminaron por ahí felices.

-Tea, ¿esto es…una ci…ci…?

No podía terminar la frase, deseaba que sí fuera una cita pero no le salía la palabra.

-¿Te parece si vamos al tobogán? Quiero subirme a él desde hace mucho.

-Ok.

Fueron al tobogán y Yugi tuvo unas cuantas dificultades para entrar debido a su apariencia de niño pero una vez dentro fueron a ponerse sus trajes de baño.

-Ya estoy lista.

Tea salió del cuarto donde se cambiaban la ropa y Yugi al voltear sintió como su sangre se agolpaba y su corazón se aceleraba. El cuerpo de Tea era demasiado hermoso y bien formado como si un escultor la hubiera hecho a medida.

-Vamos, Yugi.

Le tomó la mano pero este no sabía cómo actuar, si le gustaba Tea antes ahora le encantaba. Subieron al tobogán acuático y descendieron por este muy felices y divertidos. Dieron varias vueltas en el tobogán hasta que se detuvieron a descansar en unas hamacas bajos los rayos del sol. Yugi solo podía mirar de reojo a Tea y su cuerpo descomunal y formado grandiosamente. Tea descansaba cuando de pronto vio algo extraño, al lado de ella no estaba Yugi sino un joven alto y bien parecido, era igual a Yugi pero su piel era morena y sus ojos rasgados.

"¿Yugi?"

El chico era serio pero atractivo y en ese instante le pasó un nombre por la mente, un nombre que jamás había escuchado antes.

"Atem"

Un chorro de agua le dio en el rostro a Yugi y Tea despertó de su fantasía mientras veía que Yugi correteaba al niño que le hizo la travesura de lanzarle agua.

"Yugi, es todavía como un niño"

Sonrió pero no dejó de pensar en lo que vio, Yugi se veía diferente pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera la misma persona y no entendía ese nombre que pasó por su mente.

"Que extraño, a veces siento como si conociera a Yugi de toda la vida, pero no recuerdo en donde lo he visto"

Continuara...

 **Si vieron la temporada 0 o el manga habrán reconocido la escena del parque de diversiones, sino no hay problema. Ya saben que escribo en universos alternos tomando sólo referencia del original.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El día de la boda llegó, Teana era arreglada y vestida por las mujeres de la corte mientras Atem también se preparaba para su boda. El pueblo estaba feliz y se preparaban para la fiesta y la presentación de la reina. La ceremonia se organizó en un templo, el Faraón Atem estaba esperando a su prometida y entonces Teana entró vestida hermosamente, el sacerdote colocó la corona real en la cabeza de Teana e hizo la señal de la únión. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante los reyes cuando estos giraron al pueblo.

-Faraón Atem, hijo del rey Aknamkanon, Reina Teana, hija del pescador Shadi, son nombrados reyes de Egipto.

El pueblo gritó y celebró, Teana no se sentía contenta con nada de eso y Atem sólo la miraba.

La fiesta fue llevada a cabo mientras ambos estaban sentados en sus tronos viendo la danza y todo lo demás.

"Así que ya estoy casada y soy reina"

Miró a su esposo y notó lo frío que era.

"Me pregunto cómo será este hombre"

Atem también estaba observando a Teana en todo momento.

"Me pregunto si será tan buena esposa como su físico lo es"

Esa noche, fueron dejados en un cuarto solos, ella estaba nerviosa, no comprendía porque la dejaban sola, aún era muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas pero no le quedo de otra más que ir entendiendo todo poco a poco.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda.

-Por ahora sí.

Atem empezó entonces a quitarse sus artefactos egipcios y su corona, después continuo con la ropa y Teana se volteó sonrojada para no mirarlo. Atem la vio apenada.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

-No.

Atem se dio cuenta que era sincera y entonces comprendió lo que Mahad le dijo, era una niña todavía, justo como Mana.

-¿En serio no sabes?

-No, Faraón. Yo solo obedecí pero no quiero ser esposa de nadie.

-Ya eres mi mujer, no puedes cambiar tu destino.

-Lo sé, pero el que me hayan casado obligatoriamente no significa que tenga que compartir mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Ante el rechazo grotesco de ella, Atem se abalanzó contra ella enfurecido y la tumbó en la cama agarrándola de las manos, Teana se asustó y sintió dolor en sus muñecas por lo fuerte con que Atem la apretaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Eres el Faraón Atem.

-Entonces ¿sabes que como Faraón puedo mandar a que te ejecuten por faltarme al respeto?

-Hazlo, prefiero morir antes que estar con alguien como tú.

La ira se acumuló en su interior y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Maldita! ¡Ordenaré que te maten!

Teana le dio un golpe con la rodilla al Faraón y salió corriendo mientras este se quejaba de dolor, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y huir sintió que era jalada del brazo bruscamente y Atem la cargó arrastrándola al fondo de la habitación.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

Trató de escaparse pero no lo logró, Atem la tiró en la cama, no le importó que ella pegara de gritos, se aventó hacia ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo, Teana lo trató de quitar de encima de ella pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron. Atem empezó bruscamente a quitarle la ropa y le empezó a subirle su falda egipcia, Teana gritó y gritó pero no se podía zafar. Atem estaba a punto de cometer un acto terrible cuando se detuvo, Teana estaba llorando, se sorprendió al verla llorando, ella se tapó su rostro mientras gemía por el llanto. Atem entendió en ese momento ¿qué estaba haciendo? Obligando a una niña a estar con él. Eso era, una niña, él tenía 20 años, ella 12, no sabía nada de nada. Se arrepintió y la dejó en paz. Después de esto se marchó pero antes le dirigió unas palabras.

-No saldrás nunca de este palacio hasta que seas verdaderamente mi esposa.

Cerró la puerta y Teana se quedó llorando amargamente abrazada a las sábanas de la cama, no supo qué le iba pasar, solo creyó que iba a morir.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado-dijo Tea en su casa.

-De nada, espero volvamos a ir otro día.

-Ya verás que sí.

Yugi la dejó en su casa y se marchó, Tea lo miraba y sintió cariño por el pequeño, era un chico y sentía que podía confiar en él. Yugi por otra parte comprendía que estaba enamorado de Tea.

"Así que esto es estar enamorado"

Todo el camino se lo pasó brincando de emoción, estaba enamorado de Tea.

En la escuela, Yugi se acercaba a Tea y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más amigos pero no sucedía nada, Tea no se daba cuenta que Yugi estaba enamorado de ella

-Tea, creo que le gustas a Yugi-dijo Asuka.

-No, para nada, solo somos amigos.

-Pues su mirada es como si le gustaras.

-Si alguien le gusta serás tú, eres más bonita que yo.

-Tea, tú también eres bonita.

-Tú llamas más la atención que yo.

-Aun así creo que le gustas a Yugi.

Tea no lo creyó y siguió siendo amiga de Yugi de todas formas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo su amistad se hacía más fuerte y Yugi sentía que iba tomándole cariño a Tea de otra forma, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Un día estaban sentados en una banca del parque comiendo un helado y Yugi decidió que ese era su momento.

-Tea, te quería decir algo.

-¿Qué cosa, Yugi?

-Prometes que no me trataras mal si te lo digo.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Depende de cómo se vea.

-¿Qué es?

-Tea…, me gustas.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un mes después de la boda, el Faraón y la reina no llevaban una muy buena relación, dormían separados, no tenían contacto mutuo, ni platicaban, ni siquiera comían juntos. Teana se sentía mal por la soledad del palacio pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta que una bella niña llegó con ella a hacerle compañía.

-Hola ¿tú eres la reina?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mana ¿y el tuyo?

-Teana.

-Me dijeron que estás muy sola así que decidí que podíamos ser amigas si lo deseas.

-Claro-Teana le sonrió.

Las dos chicas platicaron largas horas y pasearon por el palacio, Atem las vio desde el balcón pero no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió su camino.

-¿Eres amiga del Faraón?

-Sí, desde niños, hemos crecido juntos.

"Si te tenía ¿Por qué no se casó contigo en vez de buscar esposa?"

-¿Y cómo es él?

-Es agradable, amable y buena persona.

"Si, como no"

-¿Qué se siente estar casada?

-No es muy agradable.

-Supongo que es difícil pero Atem es una buena persona.

"Buena persona y me amenazó"

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13, los acabo de cumplir

-Yo también tengo 13 y estoy comprometida.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Mahad, el siervo más fiel al Faraón.

-Creo que lo he visto por ahí.

-Mahad será mi esposo solo que él aún no quiere casarse conmigo. Dice que soy muy joven.

"¿Será verdad eso?"

-Me da gusto conocer a alguien de mi edad en este enorme castillo.

-Igual a mí, Mana.

.

.

Tea no podía creer que estuviera escuchando bien.

-Yugi…¿qué acabas de decir?

-Que me gustas, desde que te vi me gustas.

-Yugi, ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?

-¿Podemos ser novios?

-Yugi aún somos muy jóvenes para eso. Es mejor esperar.

-Tenemos 13 años, creo que es buena idea ser novios.

-Yugi, es muy pronto, además no tenemos mucho tiempo como amigos tampoco.

Yugi puso una expresión triste en su rostro.

-¿No te gusto?

Tea lo pensó antes de contestar.

-No, Yugi.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Yugi…-oyó el tono desilusionado y triste.

-Está bien, Tea pero no dejes de ser mi amiga.

-Claro que no.

-Ok, adiós.

Yugi se fue corriendo, Tea lo quiso detener pero él se marchó y eso la hizo sentir mal, era muy niña para pensar en novios. Yugi se detuvo una vez lejos de la casa de Tea y unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, la primera chica que le gustaba y lo rechazaba, no podía hacer nada, tenía que aceptar esa triste realidad.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Transcurrieron dos años desde entonces y los reyes egipcios no tenían una relación, prácticamente vivían en el mismo palacio pero como dos desconocidos que solo se hospedaban mutuamente en el mismo hogar. Teana no se sentía sola, tenía a su amiga Mana y ambas se llevaban muy bien pero había rumores en el castillo que poco a poco fueron llegando al pueblo y todos sabían que los reyes no estaban juntos.

-Faraón, necesito informarle de algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Mahad?

-Hay unos rumores en el palacio que están circulando por todo el pueblo y traen problemas a usted.

-¿Qué dicen los rumores?

-Unos dicen que usted y la reina no se llevan bien y que por eso no han procreado ningún heredero.

-¿QUÉ?

-También dicen que usted y la reina son estériles y que probablemente no puedan tener nunca un heredero.

Atem hizo una mueca, esos rumores eran malos, la gente comenzaba a sospechar algo extraño, después de dos años de matrimonio no habían tenido hijos, y era obvio, ni siquiera se acercaba a ella para platicar o comer, estaban totalmente separados.

-¿Qué me sugieres?

-Faraón, creo que debería acercarse a la chica.

-¿Estás loco?

-Si se gana su corazón probablemente ella se acerca a usted y podrán tener una vida marital normal.

A Atem no me gustaba la idea pero se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo. Ese día, Teana estaba observando su reflejo en el agua de unos baldes cuando oyó unos pasos, volteó y vio a su esposo.

-Hola Teana.

-Hola Atem.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Descansando.

-¿Puedo acercarme?

Teana se sorprendió.

-Como desees, eres el Faraón, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Atem se enfureció con eso.

-Sólo vengo a tratar de ser tu amigo y me tratas de esa forma.

-Lo siento, creí que venías a espiarme para amenazarme de nuevo.

Atem apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma?

-Por tu forma de ser con las mujeres. Eres manipulador y terrible hombre, casi me haces daño en nuestra primera noche.

-Lo siento, estaba enloquecido

-No es tan fácil, no pienses que con solo pedirme perdón se repara todo.

-Que exigente eres.

-Ni modo, me escogiste como esposa, no te queda de otra más que soportarme

Atem temblaba de coraje y se fue enojado, Teana lo miró enfurecida también, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con ese tipo.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos años desde entonces, la lluvia caía en la ciudad y Tea esperaba a que esta descendiera para irse a su casa, Yugi llegó en ese momento.

-Hola Tea.

-Hola Yugi ¿cómo te va?

-Muy bien.

Yugi y Tea seguían siendo amigos pero ya no pensaban en nada de pareja, al menos Yugi disimulaba que aún le gustaba Tea.

-Tea, no te molestes conmigo pero ¿tienes libre el domingo?-estaba notoriamente nervioso.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Pensaba en ¿si podíamos salir a pasear un rato? Es que necesito ayuda para investigar sobre unas piedras egipcias que se exhibirán en el museo y quiero ir acompañado.

-Claro, no tengo problema.

-Entonces nos vemos el domingo.

Yugi se fue antes de que Tea contestara, le daba nerviosos que ella lo fuera a rechazar como hacía dos años, Tea estaba sorprendida con la forma en que Yugi se ponía nervioso cada vez que hablaba con ella sobre salir.

"Tengo la sensación de que Yugi sigue sintiendo algo por mí"

Decidió platicar con su única amiga, Asuka.

-A Yugi todavía le gustas

-¿Tú crees? Ya pasaron dos años desde que me pidió que fuéramos novios.

-Se le nota que le gustas mucho, hasta le brillan los ojos cuando te ve.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Pues tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Tal vez.

Pero no estaba segura, tampoco lo quería engañar dándole esperanzas, no creía que lo llegara a querer de esa forma.

Llegó el día en que se reunieron para visitar el museo y Tea lo esperaba sentada afuera del lugar citado.

"Yugi como mi novio"

No podía quitarse los pensamientos sobre Yugi como pareja.

"Ya pasaron 2 años desde que lo rechacé, ahora tenemos 15 años. No me siento muy bien con la idea de tener un novio ahora pero él es honesto y es poco común encontrar chicos como él. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Yugi llegó a la cita y vio con cariño a la chica.

"Espero que algún día puedas verme de otra forma"

-Hola.

Tea volteó.

-Hola Yugi.

-¿Entramos?

-Sí.

La exhibición egipcia era hermosa, había muchos artefactos interesantes y hermosos que llamaban la atención pero en el fondo del pasillo estaba uno que hizo que Yugi se sintiera anonadado, una piedra enorme donde había dibujos, en los dibujos estaba un faraón de cabellos levantados de la misma forma que Yugi y su lado estaba una hermosa mujer parecida a Tea.

-Mira qué curioso-dijo Yugi.

Tea vio la piedra y se sorprendió.

-Se parecen a nosotros.

-Sí, que bonito.

-Yo más que bonito lo veo raro.

Yugi leyó la inscripción de la piedra.

-"Piedra sobre el faraón anónimo y su esposa, la reina anónima"

-¿Por qué les habrán puesto anónimos?

-Según lo que dice aquí, no hay registro de los nombres de este faraón y su esposa, se perdieron en la historia

-Que asombroso parecido tienen con nosotros.

Observaron la piedra largo rato impactados con el parecido. No tenían ni la más remota idea, y no había nadie para que se los explicara pero Atem y Yugi eran la misma persona en distinto tiempo mientras que Teana y Tea eran la misma mujer, ambos reyes egipcios habían reencarnado para volverse a encontrar.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Atem continuaba molesto por la discusión con Teana.

-Fui amable pero me rechazó. Esa mujer se cree mucho más que yo. De una u otra forma tendré que lograr que me acepte y así dejarán de hacer rumores sobre nuestra relación. No importa si nos amamos o no, nunca nos casamos por amor, lo único importante es que desaparezcan los rumores del publo.

Unos días después Teana se encontraba descansando en uno de los barandales del palacio viendo el reino lo más que podía, extrañaba el pueblo pero tenía prohibido salir del palacio, Atem apareció ante ella y esta puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué desea?

Atem se molestó por la forma en que ella le hablaba pero debía acostumbrarse.

-Vine a decirte que quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Teana lo miró sospechosa.

-No tengo malas intenciones ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Siempre has sido un creído y ahora resulta que quieres ser mi amigo después de dos años de casados.

-Pues ya que nos casamos por lo menos deberíamos tener una relación.

-Yo no te quiero como pareja.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a llevarnos bien, ser amigos.

-Eso sí te lo acepto pero nada de ser pareja.

-Ok, correcto.

Atem se colocó al lado de Teana recargado en el barandal viendo el pueblo egipcio.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

-Es hermosa.

-¿Quieres tener una vista aún más bella?

-¿Eso es posible?

-Sí, ven.

Atem la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia un pasillo, subieron muchas escaleras y Teana se sorprendió, al llegar el final Atem abrió una puerta y pudo ver que estaba en lo más alto del palacio, se podía ver todo el pueblo y parte del desierto que rodeaba Egipto, el brillo del sol aumentaba la belleza del espectáculo.

-Que hermoso. No creí que hubiera una vista tan grandiosa aquí.

-No conoces todo el palacio entonces.

-Por lo que veo no.

-Pues te lo iré mostrando poco a poco y así nos conoceremos más.

-Acepto.

Le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó.

.

.

Caminaron a casa de Tea después de salir del museo y Yugi de nuevo sentía deseos de decirle a Tea sus sentimientos pero sabía que esta lo rechazaría.

-Gracias por la invitación, la disfrute mucho.

-Yo también.

Tea le sonrió y Yugi sentía que no podía controlarse más.

-Tea…

-¿Qué?

Yugi se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Tea se llevara la mano a su cachete sorprendida.

-Yugi…

-Lo siento, Tea, no puedo evitarlo. Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Se alejó corriendo sin esperar respuesta, Tea estaba confundida, por alguna razón sintió que Yugi quería darle un beso en la boca.

Al día siguiente, ambos se vieron en la escuela pero no mencionaron nada y no estuvieron juntos en todo el día, ella lo miraba nerviosa y él también, no sabían que palabras usar después de lo sucedido. Unos pocos días después, Tea esperaba a Yugi a la salida de la escuela y este se asombró cuando la vio.

-¿¡Tea!? Qué sorpresa.

-Yugi ¿podemos hablar?

Yugi se puso nervioso pero no tuvo otra alternativa y fueron hacia la costa más cercana mientras la tarde caía.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Yugi, dime la verdad ¿todavía te gusto?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Contéstame, no cambies el tema.

Yugi bajó la mirada y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que sí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace dos años?

-Sí, dijiste que no te gusto y lo acepto, sólo fue un error de mi parte el darte ese beso.

-Yugi, yo no sé si llegue a sentir lo mismo por ti pero me gustaría darte la oportunidad y yo también darmela a mí de quererte.

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me gustaría que seamos novios si tú aún lo deseas.

A Yugi se le iluminaron los ojos y no pudo contener la felicidad.

-Sí, sí me gustaría.

Tea sonrió pero se sentía un poco asombrada de la felicidad que le daba, se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Continuara...

 **Cerramos la Semana Santa con actualización. ¿Cómo creen que se desencadene la historia de estos personajes?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El tiempo fue transcurriendo y tanto Atem como Teana se iban llevando bien, ya comían juntos en la misma sala, platicaban, paseaban pero su relación era de amistad, los rumores comenzaban a pasar en cuestión de que los reyes no se llevaban bien pero aún existía la idea de que uno de los dos o ambos eran estériles y que por eso no había nacido aún un heredero. Atem comenzó a conocer mejor a Teana y tuvo que admitir que le agradaba mucho, no era la chica tonta y caprichosa que creía.

-¿Sabes? No eres quién yo creía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creí que eras una caprichosa que solo le interesa en las cosas materiales.

-Qué curioso, yo creí lo mismo de ti.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?

-Que eres un buen hombre, agradable, amable y dulce con las mujeres.

-Qué bueno que tengas esa imagen mía.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas de mí?

-Que eres muy dulce, amable, linda y comprensiva.

-Vaya, sí que cambio tu punto de vista sobre mí.

-Es lo bueno de conocerse mejor.

Unos días después Teana se encontraba en el cuarto de música y se puso a danzar, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y quería entretenerse un rato con lo que más le gustaba. No notó que Atem pasaba por ahí y la vio, esa danza lo enamoraba, recordó que hace dos años lo que le gustó de Teana era su danza, pudo ver su cuerpo bien formado nuevamente, era la mujer más bella que conocía. En ese instante, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, la sangre le hervía enormemente, su puso la mano en el corazón, no se sentía mal pero no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo eso, estaba enamorado de Teana, ahora era real. Ya la conocía y sabía que era una mujer genial ¿qué más podía desear? Era una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera y la amaba, estaba contento de tenerla como su esposa. No le interesa estar con ella solo para procrear como era su idea al principio o para quitar chismes y rumores, sino que le interesaba estar con ella por ser Teana.

.

.

3 años después llegó la graduación de los alumnos mayores de Domino, Yugi dio un discurso de despedida en el que la escuela entera le aplaudió pero la más orgullosa de todo era Tea, su novio había logrado sus objetivos. Tras terminar el evento regresaron a casa de Tea.

-Gracias a tu apoyo no me sentí nervioso hoy.

-Es gracias a ti que has logrado salir adelante y sobresalir.

-Pero tú eres parte de lo que me inspira a seguir.

Tea se puso roja, en esos 3 años había desarrollado amor por Yugi y estaba contenta de tenerlo como novio.

-Yugi…hablando de eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi sueño es ser una bailarina?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, muchas veces te vi bailando en obras de teatro.

Tea puso una mirada cabizbaja y triste, detuvo el paso y Yugi giró atrás al ver que ella no lo seguía.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Ella no respondió y Yugi la miró preocupado, ella levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dentro de un mes me iré a Estados Unidos a perfeccionar la danza. No sé cuándo volveré.

Continuara...

 **Por alguna razón creo el tiempo actual se asemeja a los acontecimientos de la película Dark Side of Dimensions. No estoy segura si lo escribí a apropósito así o fue coincidencia; esto lo escribí mucho antes de ver la película.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Teana caminaba por el palacio recorriéndolo como era su costumbre cuando Atem apareció ante ella.

-Teana, necesito preguntarte algo.

-Claro, ¿qué deseas?

-Esta noche ¿podrías venir al cuarto de música?

-Perdón que pregunte pero ¿para qué necesitas mi presencia allí?

-Es una sorpresa pero ven lo presentable

Atem se alejó antes de que Teana preguntara, no podía ser algo malo viniendo de parte del Faraón así que decidió ir.

Esa misma noche se presentó en la sala de música con un hermoso vestido rojo Atem estaba allí y algunos músicos.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.

A la señal de Atem inició la música y la pareja real comenzó a bailar, era la primera que lo hacían juntos, Teana se sintió privilegiada de estar con su esposo, Atem pensaba mientras en encontrar la forma de decirle sus sentimientos, ya no era sólo su amiga y compañera, era su mujer y deseaba tener por fin una vida de pareja con ella. Teana disfrutaba del baile y en sus adentros pensó que Atem era un hombre maravilloso y bueno, ya lo quería, lo apreciaba. De pronto, la música se detuvo, Atem hizo una señal a los músicos para que salieran del cuarto, Teana miró confundida todo a su alrededor sin entender lo que pasaba pero Atem la guió para que siguieran bailando.

-¿Bailar sin música?

-Prefiero estar a solas contigo.

Teana no entendía que pasaba pero se dejó llevar, viniendo de Atem no había peligro, entonces Atem la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a él, Teana se sorprendió y en ese momento Atem juntó sus labios con los de ella.

.

.

Yugi sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba.

-No es verdad, ¿estas bromeando?

-No Yugi, me voy dentro de un mes a América.

Tea sintió que alguien se le aventaba encima y al voltear vio que era Yugi abrazándola y acurrucándose sobre ella.

-Yugi, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Tea, no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas a otro país.

-Yugi, tengo que hacerlo, sino no podré ser una bailarina.

-Busca otra forma pero que no sea yéndote al extranjero.

-Allí hay profesionistas.

A Tea se le partía el corazón al escuchar la voz de Yugi quebrada.

-Eres la única mujer que he amado, estos 3 años contigo han sido lo mejor de mi vida.

-También los míos. Te has ganado mi corazón en todo este tiempo.

-Entonces quédate y vive conmigo, seamos felices, casémonos y tengamos hijos.

-Yugi, hace años me dijiste que te gustaba y te contesté que no podíamos porque éramos muy jóvenes ahora te digo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad.

Yugi se pegó más a ella abrazándola y esta se volteó a él, se miraron y besaron mientras de los ojos de ambos se derramaron lágrimas, les quedaba poco tiempo juntos.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Teana le dio una cachetada a Atem haciendo que este se tambaleara, estaba asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que hice, te besé.

-Pero ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque te amo.

-No digas eso, dijimos que sólo seriamos amigos.

-Sé lo que dije pero te amo, desde que te vi me gustaste pero ahora que te conozco te amo por cómo eres.

-Atem, yo soy tu esposa pero no nos casamos por amor solo fue porque era tu deber tener una mujer.

-Pero ahora quiero que de verdad seas mi mujer, no solo de nombre sino mi esposa.

-No estoy segura.

-No te obligaré pero dame la oportunidad de ser tu pareja.

-Tengo 16, tú 23, ¿podrás tener una pareja demasiado joven?

-Claro, eso no evita que te ame.

-Entonces dame la oportunidad de pensar en esa decisión.

-Está bien, no te obligaré, no quiero que estés conmigo por obligación.

"Desde el momento en que nos casamos ya estabas obligándome a estar contigo".

Atem se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Espero aceptes mis sentimientos.

Salió de la sala y Teana quedo confundida sin saber qué hacer, el hombre con que la obligaron a casarse ahora le decía que la amaba y quería una verdadera relación de pareja ¿era correcto eso? Se tumbó en el suelo y no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que acababa de vivir.

.

.

Yugi y Tea quedaron de verse en el parque, decidieron que lo mejor era disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba juntos antes de irse. Todo ese día estuvieron fuera de casa, visitaron el parque de diversiones, el museo, todos los lugares de la ciudad Domino.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita en el parque de diversiones?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? En ese tiempo sólo éramos amigos.

-Pero ya me gustabas, no sabía sí decírtelo o no.

-Por cierto, si te enamoraste de mí a los 13 años ¿quién es tu primer amor?

-Obvio, tú lo eres.

-¿Soy tu primer amor?

-Claro, nunca me gustó nadie hasta que te conocí.

-También tú eres mi primer amor.

-Entonces nunca me olvidarás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-Eso es bueno. Así te extrañaré cuando este en América.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.

-Volveré, no sé cuándo pero volveré.

-Y estaremos juntos para entonces.

-¿De verdad soportarás tanto tiempo sin mí?

-Claro, eres la única mujer para mí.

-Lo mismo digo.

Tea levantó su dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

-¿Prometes que me esperaras a que vuelva?

-Claro, lo prometo, pero también tú prométeme algo.

-¿Si?

-Prométeme que cuando vuelvas te casarás conmigo.

-Prometido, nos casaremos.

-¿En cuánto regreses?

-En cuanto regrese.

Cruzaron sus dedos meñiques en señal de promesa y después se besaron en los labios sellando finalmente la promesa de fidelidad y amor que se hicieron en ese momento en la casa de Yugi.

Continuara...

 **Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo y/o comentando la historia. De hecho sí, me salieron cortos algunos capítulos; según yo eran largos cuando los escribí. Admito que no sabía escribir cuando empecé con esta historia. Me alegro de su apoyo con ella.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Teana estuvo un mes entero pensando y reflexionando si era buena idea tener a Atem como pareja, en ese tiempo no lo vio ni se acercó a él, necesitaba pensar las cosas detenidamente sin distracciones. Era un hombre maravilloso, agradable, amable y la amaba, eso era lo que le importaba, que la amaran por ser ella. No quiso consultar a su amiga Mana para pedir consejo, era ella la que debía de tomar la decisión sobre su vida.

Un día pasó cerca de la habitación de Mahad y escuchó voces conocidas, se acercó y distinguió que las voces eran de Atem y Mahad.

-¿Le dijo eso a la reina?

-Sí, espero que me responda.

-Pensé que usted sólo se acercó a ella porque deseaba procrear un heredero y destruir los rumores.

Teana sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella.

-En un principio pero ahora todo es diferente.

Teana se ilusionó.

-Acaso ¿ama a la reina?

-Con todo mi corazón y en este mes que hemos estado sin vernos a pesar de estar en el mismo castillo he entendido que la amo más que a mi vida y deseo pasar todo lo que resta de ella con Teana.

Su corazón palpitó a toda velocidad ante eso, era amor verdadero.

-Faraón ¿cree que ella le corresponda?

-No lo sé pero si no lo hace me conformo con verla cerca de mí.

Teana se alejó y regresó a su cuarto, su emoción estaba por los aires, Atem la amaba de verdad, no había hipocresía, si bien al principio se acercó a ella por un interés en particular ahora era amor lo que lo acercaba a ella y eso la llenó de felicidad ¿cómo no iba a corresponder a eso?

Esa noche, cuando el palacio entero descansaba con excepción de los guardias que vigilaban el palacio, Teana se dirigió a la habitación del Faraón, tocó la puerta y este le abrió un poco adormecido.

-Teana, qué sorpresa.

Ella entró a la habitación del rey y este cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañaba.

Teana estaba de espaldas a él y con la cabeza baja pero después giró su cuerpo y se puso frente a él.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Teana levantó la mirada.

-Acepto.

Atem la miró sorprendido y se quedó petrificado mirando a su esposa, ella vio lo callado que estaba y continuo hablando.

-Acepto tus sentimientos.

Atem seguía mirándola fijamente.

-Acepto tu amor y lo quiero corresponder. Acepto convertirme en tu verdadera esposa y no solo una amiga o compañera de casa. Quiero pasar mi vida conti…

No termino la frase cuando de pronto Atem se abalanzó contra ella y le besó en los labios, Teana se sorprendió y abrió los ojos pero correspondió por primera vez el beso, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Atem y el colocó sus manos atrás de la cintura de ella. Se besaron un largo rato y finalmente cuando se separaron, Atem cargó a Teana y la llevó a su cama, se colocó ahí y siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Se miraron fijamente.

-Gracias por corresponder.

-Ya no solo somos amigos, seremos esposos.

Atem le sonrió y la besó de nuevo en la boca, ella correspondió y se abrazaron, la luna era el único testigo de lo que sucedía en la habitación real, por primera vez en 3 años de matrimonio Atem y Teana se entregaron al amor.

.

.

Llegó el día, Tea estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su novio y su amiga Asuka.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos.

-Yo también, pero no olvides escribir-dijo Asuka.

-No, les estaré escribiendo por e-mail.

-Yo también te escribiré-dijo Yugi.

-Sí, no dejaré de platicar con ustedes.

Yugi y Tea se miraron, había tristeza en sus miradas pero guardaban la esperanza de verse algún día. Se acercó Tea a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en la boca, él le correspondió pero ambos soltaron lágrimas mientras se besaban, Asuka también lloro pero porque no soportaba ver la tristeza de su amiga y de que dos novios que se amaban se tuvieran que separar. Al terminar el beso Yugi y Tea se abrazaron y quedaron juntos un rato largo.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo Tea.

-Yo también-dijo Yugi.

Su abrazo era demasiado fuerte y lleno de amor, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus rostros, eran una combinación de amor, tristeza, melancolía y esperanza.

Media hora después el avión donde estaba Tea se fue directo a América y Yugi veía como este se alejaba con su novia, ella se asomó a la ventana pero ya no logro ver nada y sólo se despidió en su mente.

"Te esperaré para que te cases conmigo".

"Espérame, volveré, te lo aseguro y cumpliré mi palabra de casarme contigo".

Y así en el pasado se unieron y en el presente se separaron, eran dos eras distintas pero un sólo amor, el mismo amor.

Continuara...

 **SamCR87: Extrañé tu comentario, jijijiji. Hasta me preocupé cuando no aparecía. Pensé ¿le sucedió algo? O_O**

 **Qué bueno que no. Respondiendo a la pregunta: pues en cierto punto sí, pero será mejor avanzar; es un poco complicado explicar lo que hice con varios personajes. Espero te guste lo que vendrá a continuación.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Pasaron unos meses lentamente y los reyes egipcios disfrutaban de su matrimonio como nunca lo habían hecho, su vida en pareja era grandiosa, se gozaban en el amor como nunca y disfrutaban de la vida en el palacio que ya no se sentía vacía ahora que se acompañaban uno del otro.

-¿Eres feliz en el palacio?

-Sí, y más desde que estamos juntos.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en una de las salas reales descansando de los deberes reales.

-He estado feliz contigo.

-Yo también. Te amo mucho.

Atem la beso en los labios y continuaron disfrutando de sus momentos juntos, eran felices y no necesitaban más. Hasta que todo cambio. Un día Teana estaba paseando cuando de pronto sintió nauseas, se cubrió la boca y salió a buscar un lugar donde pudiera vomitar, nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Ese mismo día, un doctor la vino a atender mientras el Faraón la acompañaba.

-¿Qué sintió hoy?

-Nauseas, tuve algunos vómitos.

-¿Le pasado algo más?

-He sentido un poco más hambre que antes y no he tenido periodos.

El doctor le tomó el pulso y sonrió.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa?-preguntó el Faraón al notar la alegría del doctor.

-Su Majestad, su pulso ha cambiado.

-¿Qué me sucede?-Teana descansaba en una cama de sábanas.

-Majestad, usted está embarazada.

.

.

10 años pasaron cuando un avión que venía desde América aterrizaba en Japón, de él salió una hermosa mujer de 28 años, esperó sentada en una banca a que llegara su amiga que la iba a recoger. Esperó unos 20 minutos hasta que oyó la voz de su amiga.

-¡Tea!

Al voltear su cabeza vio a su amiga Asuka corriendo hacia ella, venía acompañada de un joven de cabellos cafés y atractivo.

-Asuka.

Tea y Asuka se abrazaron.

-Amiga, te extrañé demasiado, cuantos años sin verte-Asuka lloraba de felicidad.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho-Tea la abrazó.

El joven llegó al lado de ella y saludó con la mano a Tea.

-Ah, Tea, él es mi esposo Yuki Judai, te lo presento, tenemos 3 años de casados.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Tea Gardner.

-Asuka me habla mucho de ti.

-Me alegra que te hayas casado con mi amiga.

Tea fue llevada en auto a la casa de su amiga donde viviría temporalmente mientras se conseguía una casa.

-La ciudad cambió mucho-dijo Tea viendo por la ventana del auto.

-Todo ha cambiado demasiados, 10 años en América es mucho tiempo.

-Hay menos se cumplió mi sueño.

-Ya lo creo, en todas las revistas sobre danza veo tu nombre mencionado. Eres un orgullo para Japón.

-No es para tanto-se sonrojo.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, le mostraron su cuarto y mientras Judai estaba en su oficina, Asuka ayudaba a Tea a acomodar sus cosas.

-Estoy muy contenta de tenerte otra vez. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido así que me sentía sola sin ti.

-Muchas gracias.

Tea se quedó pensativa recordando cosas, su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Asuka, quisiera saber qué sucedió con Yugi.

-¿Con Yugi? Mmm, no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace 9 años, fue casi después de que perdiste el contacto con él.

-Tengo la esperanza de saber qué le sucedió.

-Lo último que supe fue que se mudó con su abuelo y su madre y se perdieron todos los contactos con ellos.

-Cuando me dejó de escribir pensé que algo raro pasaba y entonces me salió que su e-mail estaba desactivado, ni siquiera supe si terminaba conmigo.

-Bueno, tal vez lo veas en algún momento, si tú regresaste es probable que él también.

Tea supo que tenía razón pero su corazón no dejaba de pensar en qué le había pasado a Yugi.

Continuara...

 **Semayet: Supuse que sería de tu agrado: el Revolutionship. Que bueno que te gustó, ahora veremos como se desarrollan las cosas con este par.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-¿¡Qué!?

-No puede ser-dijo Atem sorprendido

-Sí, su Majestad, tiene aproximadamente 8 semanas de embarazo

-Entonces ¿seré mamá?

-Así es, en unos meses nacerá un heredero

El doctor salió acompañado de todos los hombres dejando solos en la habitación a la pareja real que estaba sorprendida por la noticia

-Todavía no lo creo. Tan rápido-dijo Atem

-Yo tampoco, un heredero al trono

Se miraron y entonces se abrazaron contentos y agradeciendo a Dios el milagro que se formaba en el vientre de la reina.

Dos semanas después se organizó una fiesta para festejar el embarazo de la reina en la que asistieron varias persona entre ellas alguien que no era conocido pero entre tanta gente nadie le prestó atención, ese hombre extraño no dejaba de observar a Teana fijamente y después a Atem

"Así que él es el hijo del Faraón anterior Aknamkanom"

Fijo su mirada en Teana

"Y ella debe ser su mujer, es bastante hermosa"

Miró de nuevo a Atem

"Cuando menos lo esperes tendré mi venganza por lo que pasó en Kurelna"

Al terminar la reunión los reyes volvieron a su habitación, estaban muy felices con el acontecimiento, Atem abrazó a su mujer

-Estoy muy emocionado de que tendré un hijo contigo

-Yo más, será nuestro primer hijo

-El primero de muchos

-Te amo mucho, Atem

-Lo sé

Se tumbaron en la cama abrazados y dándose besos, la dicha invadía el corazón de ambos pero no sospechaban que alguien tramaba algo con ellos y el bebé que estaba dentro de Teana

.

.

Tea inició su nueva vida en su tierra natal pero estaba desacostumbrada a Japón, consiguió trabajo como maestra de danza ya que se había ganado su título de bailarina profesional, también le dieron oportunidad de participar en una obra de teatro del mundo del ballet "El Lago de los Cisnes" e inició los ensayos para dicha obra.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me dejarán participar en la obra del lago de los cisnes?

-Claro-dijo Pegasus, el jefe del teatro-Tienes toda la actitud y eres profesional así que te mereces un buen puesto

-¿Qué personaje me dará?

-He pensado en hacer una audición para ver si te quedas con el papel de Odette o Odile

-¿Qué no son interpretadas por la misma persona?

-Siempre han sido la misma persona pero esta vez quiero algo diferente, dos mujeres distintas que luchan por el mismo amor, no tienen que ser iguales solo que bailen excelente. Una debe de ser dulce y otra seductora

-Esta bién, iré a la audición

Tres días después, Tea fue a la audición como se le indicó y realizó los dos bailes, un dulce y relajado como Odette y otro más seductor como Odile, todos sonreían, les gustó su actuación y entonces apareció en la puerta una chica pelirroja

-Hola, lamento la tardanza

Todos miraron y les causó asombro la belleza de la chica, Tea abrió los ojos sorprendida, era una mujer demasiado hermosa

-Akiza, arréglate pronto y presenta tu danza para Odette y Odile

-Sí, señor Pegasus

Se fue al vestidor y se cambió de ropa, su danza fue la que más admiración obtuvo, tanto la dulce de Odette como la seductora de Odile y Pegusus comprendió que de todas las mujeres la competencia real estaba entre Tea y Akiza.

-Bueno jóvenes, dentro de 4 días será la fiesta donde se revelará el elenco de la obra, esperamos puedan asistir todos

Tea se acercó a Akiza cuando fueron al vestidor

-¡Que hermoso baile!

-Muchas gracias ¿tú eres…?

-Tea Gardner

-Yo soy Akiza Izinski

-Es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mío

-Perdón la pregunta pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la danza?

-Llevó alrededor de 15 años

-Lo mismo que yo

-Que genial, entonces estamos en las mismas

Tea deseaba tener una amiga de la danza y tuvo que admitir que admiró el baile de Akiza y su belleza

-Sé que es muy pronto pero ¿podemos ser amigas?

-Claro, no veo el problema

Las dos se dieron la mano pero Akiza no confiaba mucho en Tea, ella lo interpretó como posible envidia, después de todo Akiza superaba en belleza a Tea pero Tea sólo deseaba conocer mejor a la chica que la superaba y hacer amigos en la ciudad.

Al pasar los 4 días, se reunieron en un gran salón donde estaban todos los bailarines de la compañía y algunos familiares y amigos. Tea estaba sola, su amiga Asuka y su esposo no pudieron asistir así que estaba esperando a ver si veía a alguien conocido en la compañía, estaba en la mesa de alimentos agarrando lo que iba a comer cuando paso…

-¿¡Tea!?

Al girar la cabeza vio a un chico de cabellos tricolores, ojos grandes y rasgados, muy guapo que la miraba sorprendido y feliz.

Continuara...

 **Semayet: Espera a que veas quién es el bebé de Atem y Teana, jijiijijiji.**

 **SamCR87: ¡Wowww! No sabes cómo me alegro ver tu comentario. Que bueno que volviste por aquí. Faltan más cosas en esta historia, jijijjiji.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Pasaron los meses y el embarazo de la reina iba muy bien, Atem se sentía contento de ver como el vientre de su mujer estaba cada vez más grande y Teana se cuidaba ya que se acercaba el momento de dar a luz.

-Majestad, hay algo que debo decirle, es urgente-dijo Mahad inclinado ante el Faraón.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recientemente hemos descubierto que hay sobrevivientes de la aldea de Kurelna rondando por el pueblo con deseos de vengarse de usted.

-¿De mí? Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sucedió en Kurelna, fue mi padre el que destruyó esa aldea.

-Lo sabemos pero es muy probable de deseen vengarse contra usted porque su padre ya murió, y quizá quieran hacer algo contra la reina o su hijo.

-Eso no lo permitiré-dijo Atem decidió y levantándose de su asiento-A partir de ahora refuerza la seguridad en el palacio y que nadie entre ni salga si no es inspeccionado completamente.

Desde ese momento la vigilancia fue extrema, Atem temía por la vida de su familia y quedaba poco tiempo antes de que naciera su bebé.

-¿Será cierto eso de la aldea de Kurelna?-preguntó Teana.

-Sea cierto o no, no puedo arriesgarte y menos ahora que darás a luz pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió con la aldea de Kurelna?

-Hace muchos años mi padre la mandó a destruir ya que era un pueblo lleno de ladrones y criminales pero parece que quedaron algunos sobrevivientes.

-No es justo, tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso, no deberían atacarte si fue tu padre quién lo hizo.

-Lo sé pero nunca falta alguien que busca dañar a otros.

-Ahora menos podremos salir del castillo con todo esto.

-Lo prefiero, quiero que te quedes aquí segura.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

Atem se acercó a Teana, la beso en los labios y la abrazó, ella le correspondió y quedaron unidos largo rato, se amaban mucho como para perderse ahora que estaban juntos.

Llegó el día, Atem estaba fuera de la habitación y escuchaba como los médicos reales atendían a su mujer, desde adentro se oían los gritos y pujidos de la reina mientras trataba de dar a luz, los doctores la apoyaban y animaban a seguir pujando. Atem no dejaba de dar vueltas acompañado de Mahad, se reflejaba en su rostro la preocupación de lo que fuera a pasar.

-Faraón, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi primer hijo.

Teana gritaba y pujaba, sentía dolores de parto, escuchaba las voces de los doctores hablándole, poco a poco fue sintiendo como se asomaba la cabeza de su hijo y después el cuerpo fue saliendo y escuchó el llanto de este.

-¡Es un varón!-dijo uno de los doctores cargando al bebé.

Teana comenzó a respirar más relajada mientras limpiaban a su hijo y después se lo entregaron en brazos, Atem entró entonces y sonrió al ver a su mujer y su niño, se acercó a ellos.

-Fue niño.

-Al fin tenemos un heredero.

Atem cargó al niño y después se acercó a su mujer, se lo entregó nuevamente y se tumbó al lado de ella viendo a su hijo.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?-preguntó Teana.

-¿Te parece "Seto"?

-Sí, me gusta.

-Entonces será Seto.

Y se quedaron juntos mirando a su bebé, felices del milagro que Dios les había dado.

.

.

Tea vio al chico de cabellos tricolores y se le hizo extraño, sólo conocía a un chico así pero no podía tratarse del mismo.

-Disculpa pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Me olvidaste?

El chico bajo la mirada con tristeza, su actitud delataba que conocía a Tea desde hace tiempo.

-Lo siento pero podría decirme su nombre para saber quién es.

-Tea, yo soy…

-¡Yami!

Voltearon al escuchar la voz femenina y entonces Akiza apareció y abrazó al chico.

-Yami, pensé que no ibas a venir a verme.

-Claro que sí, sólo que me entretuve y llegué algo tarde.

Tea escuchó y su cerebro comenzó a captar, Yami Yugi Moto, ese era el nombre de su novio con el que perdió el contacto.

-Te extrañé mucho-dijo Akiza.

-Yo también.

Se dieron un beso corto en los labios y Tea sintió un golpe en su corazón, ese hombre era Yugi, su novio. No podía creer el cambio que había sufrido, era demasiado guapo, su apariencia de niño había desaparecido, sus ojos eran más pequeños y rasgados, tenía más mechones amarillos que antes y era mucho más alto.

-Hola Tea ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Akiza.

-Muy bien ¿quién es el joven?

-Es Yami Yugi Moto, mi prometido.

Tea sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría y que le daban golpes dentro de su corazón.

-¿En serio? No pensé que te fueras a casar.

-Dentro de dos años para ser precisos, llevamos 6 años de novios.

-Te felicito.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a preparar. Te espero Tea para que nos digan qué personajes haremos.

-Sí.

Akiza se alejó dejando solos a Yami y Tea que se miraron.

-Yugi…

-No me digas así, desde hace años dejé de usar mi segundo nombre.

-Pero es tu nombre.

-Sí, pero no quiero que me llamen de esa forma, ahora todos me dicen Yami.

-Yami ¿qué sucedió contigo?

-Nada, no pasó nada, como verás tengo mi novia bailarina, no creí que te volvería a ver en Japón algún día.

-Yami ¿Por qué dejaste de tener contacto conmigo?

-¿Qué yo dejé de tener contacto conmigo? Tú fuiste la que nunca volvió a escribirme de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, se acerca el momento, te deseo lo mejor para que tengas un buen papel.

-Yami…yo…

-Hasta luego, nos vemos después Tea.

Yami se alejó y Tea se quedó anonadada, su novio desaparecido estaba con otra mujer y además decía cosas sin sentido como de que ella fue la que dejó de hablarle. Tea no entendía que pasaba pero siguió en la fiesta aunque ya no la disfrutó como antes. Finalmente llegó el momento en que Pegasus se paró en medio del salón para anunciar el elenco de la obra.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos.

-La chica que interpretara a Odette será Tea Gardner.

Todos aplaudieron y Tea fue al centro con Pegasus, estaba sorprendida de que fuera a interpretar a la protagonista de una obra tan importante.

-Y Odile será interpretada por Akiza Izinski.

Akiza pasó al centro y Tea quedo anonadada, Yami mirada todo y se asombró pero no le dio importancia y le mandó un beso a Akiza, este se lo devolvió y Tea no sabía qué hacer, en la obra sería enemiga de Akiza y en la vida real también parecía ser su rival, Yami no dejaba pensar en lo extraño que era el destino para reunirlo de nuevo con su antiguo amor.

Continuara...

 **Por si hubo una confusión, en esta historia Yami Yugi y Yugi Moto son el mismo, Yugi es en versión niño/joven y Yami es versión adulto, pero son el mismo personaje, lo de los nombres lo hice para que se entienda el cambio del físico.**

 **Semayet: Hace tiempo me comentaste lo mismo; que querías al trio A como amigas. La historia ya esta finalizada desde hace tiempo, jjijiji, pero creo que te sorprenderá lo que vendrá a futuro. Espero saber tu teoría y ver que tanto se cumplió con este fic.**

 **Sam CR87: Es una fortunada lograr mi objetivo: que haya cosas innesperadas en mis historias. Se irán revelando poco a poco las sospechas que tengan. Estoy muy bien, cada vez mejor en todos los aspectos. Aquí está tu respuesta a si Seto sale en esta historia.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Unos hombres entraron a las tierras de Egipto e iniciaron una matanza, quemaron la aldea y las personas corrían por todos lados espantadas y huyendo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué están atacando la aldea?-preguntó Atem

-Sí, su Majestad, el enemigo viene hacia acá

Los reyes estaban sentados en su trono y se miraron preocupados, la aldea estaba siendo invadida por unos hombres vestidos de negro y uno de ellos entró al palacio donde se hallaba el matrimonio real

-Vaya, vaya así que este es el palacio real

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Atem

Todos se pusieron alerta para proteger a los reyes, Atem y Teana vieron al enemigo

-Mi nombre es Bakura, llevo años esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y cobrar mi venganza contra tu familia

-¿Por qué quieres vengarte?

-De lo que hizo tu padre hace años, cuando destruyó la aldea de Kurelna

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso

-Lo sé pero mi deseo es acabar con toda la familia de tu padre

Atem y Teana abrieron la boca asombrados, eso incluía a su hijo Seto

-No te lo permitiré

Bakura libero una especie de disco mágico y todos entendieron que pensaba luchar contra ellos

-Diamante, aparece ahora

Un enorme monstruo con forma de demonio y cola de serpiente apareció ante todos los presentes y se dieron cuenta que Bakura iba en serio con su ataque

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-preguntó Mahad anonadado con la criatura que estaba ahí

-Es Diamante, mi monstruo Ka. Es el monstruo que se creó en mi alma por todo el odio acumulado por años hacia tu familia

-¿Monstruo Ka?-preguntó Teana

-Son los monstruos que se crean con la maldad que todos tenemos en nuestro interior-explicó Atem a su esposa

Los sacerdotes egipcios invocaron sus respectivos monstruos Ka y atacaron pero el poder de Diamante era tanto que no les fue posible detenerlo y este los derribó al suelo.

-No creas que me derrotarás tan fácilmente. Soy demasiado poderoso como para que tú me detengas

Atem se levantó pero Teana lo tomó del brazo

-No te vayas, amor

-Tengo que luchar

-Te arriesgas mucho

-Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

Atem se alejó de su mujer y sacó un disco mágico parecido al de Bakura

-Si tu monstruo es tan poderoso, entonces solo hay una criatura semejante a este que lo puede vencer, un dios egipcio

Todos se asombraron eso

-Pero nadie puede invocar a los dioses egipcios-dijo Shimon

-Poderoso dios egipcio, acude a mi llamado-comenzó a decir Atem

Una luz salió de un cuarto lejano y cayó en el centro de la habitación, era Obelisko, el atormentador y este con un gran puño venció a Diamante y Bakura sintió que perdía fuerzas

-No creas que me iré para siempre

Bakura subió a su caballo y huyó del palacio, los guardias lo siguieron pero varios se quedaron con Atem que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

.

.

La fiesta terminó y Tea salió del salón, cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Yami esperando a su novia que se encontraba en el sanitario, Tea lo observó y decidió acercarse a él

-Yami…

Este giró y la miró

-Tea, te felicito, será un hermoso cisne blanco

-Muchas gracias-Tea sonrió pero luego lo miró firmemente-Yami…yo…

-¿Cómo has estado todos estos años?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bastante bien

-Yami…¿qué sucedió?

-¿Perdiste la memoria acaso?

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Veo que olvidas fácilmente

-Yami ¿de qué hablas?

-Haz memoria

Tea notó que Yami era frío con ella y eso la entristeció mucho pero seguía sin entender que pasaba. Akiza llegó

-Lo siento, amor ¿nos vamos?

-Claro

Ella lo tomó del brazo y se fueron juntos, Tea los siguió con la mirada pero seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Esa noche le contó todo a Asuka, la única persona en al que podía confiar

-¿En serio? ¿Yugi Moto? ¿Lo viste?

-Ya no quiere que lo llame Yugi, ahora prefiere su primer nombre, Yami

-Qué raro. No me explico porque te trata así, él te amaba mucho

-Lo sé, yo también lo veo extraño, siempre nos quisimos. Prometimos que cuando volviera nos casaríamos

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasó y ni te enteraste

-Puede ser, me dijo que haga memoria de lo hice hace años pero no le entiendo porque yo no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que él me dejó de escribir y cuando quise mandarle algo me decía que su correo estaba desactivado

-Lo sé, yo tampoco logro entender lo que sucedió

Las chicas no podían evitar pensar que alguien tuvo que haber interferido en la relación de Yami y Tea hace años, pero lo que más angustiaba a Tea era que su novio andaba con otra mujer

En su casa, Akiza estaba secándose el cabello con una secadora especial sentada en su cama con una bata blanca

-Estoy muy contenta de que pronto se cumplirá mi sueño de ser Odile en El Lago de los Cisnes

-Lo sé, siempre lo deseaste

Yami estaba sentado escribiendo en la computadora

-Por cierto te veías un poco preocupado hace rato ¿te pasó algo?

-No, querida, solo pensaba mucho en el papel tan importante que tienes que interpretar

-Lo sé, es un personaje muy importante, es la villana y rival de la protagonista

Yami se quedó pensando en eso, Tea era el cisne blanco y Akiza el cisne negro, ambas eran rivales en la historia pero en la vida real existía algo profundo y Yami era consciente de eso. Recordó sus días de niño cuando le gustaba Tea y sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho pero decidió no pensar más en eso y continuo escribiendo en la máquina. Su mente no dejaba de recordar lo que sucedió hace 9 años, lo que provocó que dejara de tener contacto con Tea

Continuara...

 **SamCR87: Creo que nadie se esperaba eso, jajajaja. Es que Seto y Tea se parecen un poco: cabello castaño y ojos azules. No sabes el gusto que me da que sí funcionen mis giros inesperados, jijijijiji, porque me encantan las historias con dichos giros de trama.**

 **Semayet: Fue algo sorpresivo que escogiera a Seto como hijo de Atem y Teana XDDD. Siempre doy sorpresas con mis giros, jijijijijij. Creo que me reservo mi respuesta a cuando sea el momento de contestar.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Atem despertó en su habitación acompañado de su esposa

-¿¡Teana!?

-Atem, que alegría, estaba preocupada por ti

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Invocaste a un dios egipcio y quedaste inconsciente por el poder que liberaste

-Teana ¿estás bien?

-Sí, y Seto también lo está

-Debemos aumentar la seguridad de ahora en adelante, Bakura es capaz de buscar la forma de acabar contigo y con nuestro hijo

-No te excedas, Atem, no quiero perderte a ti o a Seto

-Saldremos de esta, te lo aseguro

Se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa para después irse a hablar con Mahad y los consejeros

-Refuercen la seguridad en el castillo, nadie puede salir ni entrar en el palacio si no es estrictamente custodiado y vigilado, que nadie se acerque a la reina y al príncipe

La real orden se cumplió y la vigilancia fue extrema a partir de esos días, el pueblo era vigilado en gran manera y no se podía entrar ni salir del palacio real

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?-preguntó Seto, el príncipe de cuatro años de edad

-Hemos aumentado la vigilancia, se han suscitado cosas que ameritan la protección nuestra

-¿Nos pasará algo malo?

-No, amor, sólo es por seguridad

Teana abrazó a su hijo Seto, su piel era morena como sus dos padres pero su cabello era café y sus ojos azules como los de su madre. Atem estaba en el balcón más alto mirando todo, Mahad lo acompañaba

-¿Has sabido algo de Bakura?

-Temo que no, Faraón. Hemos buscado por todas partes pero no hemos localizado a ese hombre

-¿Qué hay de la aldea de Kurelna?

-Fuimos a revisar los restos de la aldea pero no encontramos nada, no tenemos ni la más remota de donde se encuentra Bakura

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, el deseo de venganza de ese hombre es terrible y buscará la forma de acabar con la vida de la reina y el príncipe

-No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de su familia

-No, Mahad, tú tienes que cuidar a tu familia, ahora yo soy el responsable de cuidar a mi familia

-Atem ¿estás seguro?-por primera vez en muchos años se hablaban con sus nombres

-Sí, Mahad

Ese día, Seto estaba jugando con Isis, la hija de Mahad y Mana mientras las madres de ambos los observaban cerca de ellos

-Me alegra que los niños puedan al menos vivir sus vidas contentos a pesar de la situación-dijo Teana

-Lo sé, deseaba que esto no les afectara-dijo Mana

-Mana, ¿crees que Bakura gane esta pelea?

-Lo dudo, tenemos a un gran mago como Mahad y un gran Faraón como rey, no podemos perder

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre Kurelna?

-Según me dijo Mahad, el rey Aknamkanom descubrió que la aldea de Kurelna estaba llena de malhechores y delincuentes así que mandó a destruirla y quemaron vivos a los aldeanos

-Que horrible

-Bakura es un sobreviviente de esa matanza, así que es obvio que tiene deseos de acabar con el hijo de Aknamkanom

-Atem no es malo, él no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre

-Lo sé, pero Bakura no lo ve desde ese punto de vista

-Recemos para que todo se solucione

Seto e Isis jugaban y Teana y Mana los cuidaban tranquilamente, pronto todo cambiaría para la familia real

.

.

Todos los días Yugi y Tea se comunicaban por medio de e-mail, no se veían más que por fotos cuando ella le mandaba fotos de América para que él la viera y viceversa. No tenían inconveniente en verse de esa forma, eran felices y tenían la esperanza de casarse cuando ella regresara a Japón. Mientras Yugi trabajaba en la tienda de su abuelo y trataba de conseguir suficiente dinero para obtener un buen trabajo. Un día entró una chica rubia a su tienda y esta lo miró fijamente

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, estaba buscando una carta de dragón blanco de ojos azules

-Ah, lo siento pero esa carta no la tenemos-respondió Yugi

-Bueno, muchas gracias

-De nada, cuando guste

La niña miró a Yugi y vio que era un chico muy guapo, el más guapo que había visto antes

-Oye, joven, siento preguntar tan pronto pero ¿usted tiene novia?

-¿Por qué me hace una pregunta así?

-Solo tenía curiosidad

-Lo siento pero no pienso contestar

Rebeca, como se llamaba la chica, salió pero no dejaba de ver a Yugi, estaba decidida a tenerlo como novio cueste lo que cueste.

Durante varios días, Rebeca estuvo investigando más sobre Yugi y descubrió por chismes que tenía una novia viviendo en América. Con sus conocimientos sobre computación logró hakear la PC de Yugi y ver a todos los contactos de este, entre ellos a Tea y sus mensajes llenos de amor para Yugi, sintió ligera envidia y celos, deseaba tener un novio pero no encontraba a nadie. Buscó información sobre Tea y logró hakear también la cuenta de Tea y ver lo que ambos se escribían, sus celos crecieron al notar que el amor entre ambos era sincero y sin cursilería, justo lo que ella deseaba en una pareja. Entonces, actuó.

Rebeca escribió una carta utilizando el e-mail de Tea hackeado para realizar su plan, Yugi recibió el mensaje y se sorprendió.

"Yugi, tengo que decirte que desde este momento no quiero saber nada de ti. Eres lo peor del mundo, no quiero soportar la idea de tenerte cerca, que bueno que te fuiste muy lejos de Japón y espero sigamos así de distanciados toda la vida porque no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo. He encontrado un mejor hombre y lo prefiero que un enano horrible como tú. Hasta pronto."

Cuando Yugi recibió el mensaje abrió los ojos como platos y le escribió una carta pidiendo explicación, Rebeca sabía los horarios en que se escribían y revisaban sus correos así que necesitaba actuar rápido para no ser descubierta. Escribió de nuevo cuando Tea no se encontraba en casa para evitar que ella viera los mensajes.

"Yugi ¡ya deja de escribirme! No quiero saber nada de ti ni quiero volver a verte nunca más en lo que me quede de vida. Desaparece para siempre".

Yugi leyó de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el amor de su vida ya no quería nada con él, no entendía que pasaba, fue en ese momento que Rebeca actuó. Con un fotomontaje colocó a Tea en varias fotos besándose con un joven guapo y rico más alto, Rebeca era experta en todo lo relacionado a foto montajes y por ese motivo debía lograr que todo se viera creíble. Yugi no paró de llorar cuando vio las fotos de su novia con otro hombre, ese día bloqueo su e-mail para no recibir más cosas de ella.

Rebeca estaba contenta con su propósito logrado, pero su felicidad se acabó cuando al ir a la casa de Yugi vio que la mudanza acomodaba las cosas de Yugi y su familia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van?

-Nos iremos a vivir a otra ciudad.-dijo la madre de Yugi

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Yugi dice que no quiere saber nada de esta ciudad así que nos iremos

Rebeca sintió un balde agua fría cayendo sobre ella, Yugi salió y esta fue hacia él

-Yugi ¿es cierto que te vas?

-Sí, no pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo

-Pero Yugi, esta es tu ciudad ¿Dónde piensas ir?

-Lo siento pero he tomado una decisión sobre eso

Rebeca entendió que todo fue en balde, no logró su objetivo, solo los separó pero ahora Yugi se iba para siempre. Se tumbó en el suelo y lanzó un grito de dolor y desilusión. Yugi se fue de la ciudad, no quería estar cerca de los lugares donde recordaba a Tea y fue así como se ambos se separaron. Tea no supo nada, sólo vio que su correo estaba bloqueado y Asuka no supo darle información sobre Yugi porque este desapareció totalmente.

-Yugi, lamento que decidieras abandonar la ciudad para siempre-dijo la señora

-No me digas Yugi, prefiero que me digan Yami

-¿Yami? Nunca te gustó que te dijera por tu primer nombre

-Ahora sí deseo que me llamen por mi primer nombre

Su deseo era desaparecer totalmente y que no quedara nada de él con Tea, su nombre Yugi le recordaba a su ahora ex novia.

Continuara...

 **Semayet: Así es. Cuando se presenta la obra del lago de los cisnes es la misma bailarina la que interpreta a Odette y Odile. Alteré eso en este fic. Pues no Akiza, pero sí fue una mujer la culpable como podras ver.**

 **SamCR87: La respuesta estuvo en este capítulo, jijijijiji.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Nadie sabía que Bakura estaba escondido en lo más profundo de la aldea de Kurelna, bajo tierra, motivo por el que nadie lo localizó. Muchos espíritus oscuros lo acompañaban y hablaban con él.

-No se preocupen, la venganza se cumplirá pronto y verán que la familia real caerá más pronto de lo que creen. El Faraón, la reina y el príncipe no quedaran vivos de esta, así se podrá cumplir nuestro deseo, desaparecer a la familia real de Egipto.

Soltó una carcajada, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para salir nuevamente y atacar.

En el palacio, Atem y Teana trataban de que sus vidas no fueran afectadas por lo sucedido y veían su reino en lo más alto de la torre.

-Todavía me sorprende que estemos viviendo esto.

-Lo sé.

-Ese tal Bakura tiene demasiado odio en su corazón, era enorme ese monstruo que hizo con su alma.

-Todos podemos crear monstruos así, solo que no todos son tan poderosos.

-¿Cómo invocaste al dios egipcio?

-Sabía que se podían invocar, pero si no tienes suficiente fuerza de voluntad no puedes hacerlo, incluso se puede morir durante la invocación ya que consumen tu energía de vida al máximo. Creo que mi padre fue el único que los llegó a convocar en combate, pero yo no tengo experiencia para hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca.

-Teana, si sucede algo malo haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerte.

-No, no quiero.

Teana reaccionó angustiada y mirando a su esposo temor y angustia. Atem la miró, ella se preocupaba por él.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Teana suavizó sus gestos.

-No dejaré que nadie interfiera con nuestra felicidad.

-Atem, siempre hemos estado juntos y en esto también pero no arriesgues tu vida en balde, por favor.

A Teana se le salieron las lágrimas y Atem la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo y así quedaron juntos.

Pero Bakura tenía muchas formas de lograr entrar al palacio sin ser visto por los guardias y esa noche estaba escondido muy cerca de la gran puerta de entrada al palacio.

-Creíste que con una vigilancia extrema podrías detenerme. Tengo otros métodos para lograr mis objetivos.

Bakura se acercó a la puerta y con sus poderes oscuros se volvió invisible y logró entrar al palacio sin ser visto. Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer para acabar con la familia real y esta era la noche elegida para el ataque final.

.

.

Tiempo después de que Tea y Yugi terminaran indirectamente, Yami fue a una fiesta de gala donde lo invitó un amigo y ahí conoció a Akiza, se la presentaron y le gustó desde que la vio, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y le tras platicar con ella, le pidió que fueran amigos, un tiempo después se volvieron novios y ahora eran prometidos. Después regresó a la ciudad Domino para apoyar a su novia en las obras de teatro y hacer los preparativos para la boda. Yami estaba seguro de que se quería casar con ella pero estaba asombrado de que Tea fingiera que no sabía ni recordaba nada de lo que había dicho por el correo electrónico. Desde esos días, Akiza y Tea se veían casi todos todo el tiempo por el ensayo y varias veces Tea logró ver de lejos a Yami, pero por más que trataba no conseguía acercarse a él para hablar sobre el asunto. Un día Akiza se quedó más tiempo del debido en unos ensayos y Yami la esperaba afuera, Tea salió antes y vio a Yami esperando

-Yami…

-Hola Tea-contestó secamente

-Yami, por favor, dime qué sucedió contigo

-Vaya, sigues fingiendo que nada pasó

-Yami ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué te hice?

-¿En serio olvidaste o solo finges?

-Yo nunca te hice nada, siempre te mandé mensajes y saludos y de pronto tu correo apareció desactivado

Yami la miró fijamente, por un momento comenzó a creer que ella decía la verdad y que no había dicho nada malo, pero no era posible.

-Tienes mala memoria

-Deja de decir lo mismo siempre y contesta mi pregunta

Yami no sabía si decirlo pero entonces comprendió que debía decirle todo aunque todavía no creía en la inocencia de la chica

-Me mandaste un correo diciéndome que me odiabas, que era lo peor en tu vida y que tenías un novio mejor que yo

-¿Qué?

-Y además mandaste una foto tuya con tu novio actual besándote con él.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no pude hacer eso.

-Con tu correo me lo enviaste.

-Ni siquiera he tenido novio desde que te separaste de mí porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarme contigo algún día.

-¿Y qué tienes que decirme entonces a tu favor?

Yami cruzó sus brazos, Tea se quedó pensando.

-¿Cuándo te mandé esos mensajes?

-Según recuerdo fue en las mañanas cuando me mandaste todo eso cuando ya había pasado un año que estabas fuera

-Yo nunca uso mi correo en las mañanas.

Yami la miró, parecía sincera pero no era posible que dijera la verdad. En ese momento llegó Akiza.

-Lo siento, querido, me retrasé. Hola Tea.

-Hola Akiza.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, solo saludaba-dijo Tea y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Akiza no le dio importancia al asunto y tomo del brazo a su novio pero Yami no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no parecía que mintiera. En su casa, Tea platicó con Asuka sobre lo sucedido

-Qué raro, tú nunca le dirías algo así a nadie y menos a Yami

-Lo sé, además dice que fue en las mañanas cuando se los envíe un año después de que me fui, yo nunca hice algo así

-Tal vez el que te hackeo tu correo lo hizo

-Puede ser. Me hackearon por esas fechas mi correo

Entonces Tea y Asuka se miraron, había algo sospechoso en todo esto y debían encontrar la respuesta a lo sucedido.

Asuka decidió investigar con ayuda de su esposo sobre los hackeos del año en que su amiga y su novio se separaron y descubrió algo interesante

-Tea, creo que alguien más utilizó tu correo cuando te separaste de Yami

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Descubrí que tu correo fue hackeado y que se enviaron varios correos durante las mañanas.

-¿Sabes qué clase de correos eran?

-Según vi se trataba de unos correos mandados a Yami pero no estoy segura del contenido

Las sospechas de Tea y Asuka se estaban confirmando, alguien había provocado la separación de ambos, pero aún no podían confirmar nada, así que Asuka siguió investigando mientras Tea veía a Yami acompañando a Akiza a los ensayos.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Atem estaba en su habitación con su mujer y su hijo jugando cuando de pronto se oyó una especie de explosión en la distancia, al asomarse por el balcón vieron un humo saliendo de uno de los santuarios.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Atem.

-¡Faraón!-gritó Mahad entrando-Bakura está dentro del palacio y atacó al señor Aknadin.

-¿Qué?

Bakura corría de un lado a otro por el palacio y Atem entendió que debía proteger a su familia así que salió de la habitación.

-Atem, espera…

-Volveré, Teana, quédate aquí con Seto.

Teana lo miró y entonces abrazó a su pequeño asustado. Bakura escapó en un caballo y Diamante lo acompañaba, Atem también comenzó a seguirlo en un caballo blanco y libero a Osiris, el dragón celestial, así inició la persecución, Bakura sonreía con triunfo y seguro de su victoria. Teana estaba sola en la habitación real y decidió que no podía dejar solo a su esposo, tomó a su hijo en brazos y fue al cuarto donde vivían Mahad y Mana. Allí estaba Mana con su hija Isis en brazos y Teana entró

-Mana, necesito que cuides a Seto, por favor.

.

.

Asuka siguió investigando, su esposo Judai le ayudaba revisando todo lo relacionado a los correos electrónicos y finalmente encontraron la respuesta que buscaban.

-Tea, ya lo sé todo. Alguien hackeo tu correo y escribió los correos que Yami recibió tiempo atrás.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Judai me ayudó junto con sus amigos que saben sobre el rastreo de e-mails. Efectivamente, el que hackeo fue el que escribió y mandó los correos a la hora en que tú no revisas tu correo.

Asuka le mostró los correso y Tea se soltó llorando, era un mensaje horrible y las fotos con montaje estaban tan bien hechas que era difícil ver que Tea no estaba realmente besando a ese chico. Asuka la abrazó.

-Lo siento, amiga. No sé quién pudo hacer algo así.

-Tengo que decirle a Yami, aunque se casé con Akiza no quiero que se quede con la idea de que soy mala.

-Pero ¿crees que deje a Akiza por ti?

-No, no lo creo, ni es mi intención pero es importante que sepa que no es verdad eso. Si ama a Akiza prefiero que sea feliz con ella y no con conmigo.

Asuka la abrazó más fuertemente al ver la valentía de su amiga y de su amor tan profundo por Yami Yugi Moto.

Pasados unos días, Tea veía a Yami con Akiza saliendo de los ensayos, necesitaba encontrar la forma de decirle lo que había pasado, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, pero un día se acomodaron las cosas de forma casi mágica.

Tea caminaba un domingo camino al hogar de su amiga cuando de pronto reconoció una calle, de pequeña pasaba mucho por esa calle, sabía qué hogar se encontraba en ese rumbo y fue hacía allí. Llegó a ese lugar, la casa tienda de Yami Yugi Moto. Había cambiado mucho, ya no se usaba como tienda, ahora era solo una casa, tenía un letrero de "Se vende" lo que quería decir que nadie habitaba en esa casa por ahora. Tuvo una idea, todavía necesitaba una casa donde vivir para ya no estar en la Judai y Asuka y qué mejor que vivir en la casa de su ex novio, le traería recuerdos sobre él a cada momento pero no le importaba, nunca dejó de amar a Yami así que no sentía problema en eso. Se acercó a la casa y la observó, anotó el teléfono para comunicarse con los vendedores y se marchó. Una semana después, Tea ya estaba mudándose a la casa tienda, no necesitó una mudanza puesto que no tenía nada, pero no le molestaba dormir en un tatami temporalmente mientras conseguía sus muebles, Asuka estaba emocionado.

-Qué cosa tan curiosa el destino, vas a vivir en casa de tu amado.

-Lo sé, se ve todo extraño.

-Tal vez un día venga por aquí y te vea.

-Lo dudo, él está ocupado con Akiza-bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-No te sientas mal, siendo honesta no creo que te haya dejado de amar.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-El amor nunca deja de ser, él te amaba, sólo creyó que lo heriste y por eso se comporta así pero sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

Tea no creía mucho eso, pero sí se daban las cosas le diría todo. Pasados unos días, Tea regresó del supermercado a su nuevo hogar y se sorprendió cuando vio a un hombre parado ahí viéndola, giró hacia él y ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos viéndose.

-Yami…tú…

-¿Qué haces en esta casa?

Tea no supo responder a eso y Yami Yugi sólo la miró fijamente.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Bakura corría montado en su caballo con Diamante custodiándolo mientras que Atem corría también en un caballo con Osiris custodiándolo, ninguno de ellos lo supo pero Teana también se subió a un caballo.

-Majestad, no puedo ir, es peligroso-dijo Mahad que preparaba soldados para ir a ayudar al Faraón.

-No me importa, no pienso dejar sólo a Atem.

-Majestad, usted no sabe luchar de la forma en que Atem lo hace y si algo le sucede al Faraón ¿qué pasará con el príncipe?

-Mahad, si sucede algo tú y Mana cuiden a Seto para que se convierta en el nuevo faraón, no dejen que Bakura gane esta lucha.

Teana salió y Mahad siguió preparando rápidamente a sus hombres para el combate.

-Veo que el Faraón no piensa rendirse conmigo-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-¡Bakura! ¡Esta vez no saldrás de está!

Recorrían el pueblo galopando, Diamante atacaba el pueblo y Osiris lo protegía en lugar del faraón, cada ataque que ambos monstruos recibían afectaba a Bakura y Atem. Osiris tomó de la cola a Diamante y lo mandó lejos, pero le poder de este lo destruyó y Atem se sintió mal.

-Tienes un vínculo tan fuerte con tu dios egipcio que te afecta mucho recibir ataques-dijo Bakura-Significa que puedes morir en cualquier momento.

"No me importa morir pero si lo hago tengo que asegurarme que Teana y Seto estén a salvo".

Atem ordeno el ataque de Osiris pero Bakura amenazó con atacarlo con Diamante y Atem ya no pudo atacar, de pronto un rayo golpeó a Dimante y cuando ambos voltearon descubrieron una hermosa maga conocida como la Maga de la Fe.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-preguntó Bakura.

Atem sintió una fuerza no tan poderosa como la de él y supo de quién se trataba, giró y la vio.

-¿¡Teana!?

Detrás de Teana estaban las tropas de Mahad que corrían en sus caballos hacía el rey egipcio.

-¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-¿Crees que te pienso dejar solo?

Bakura aprovecho la discusión de los reyes y se marchó.

-¡Debemos alcanzarlo!

Las tropas fueron hacía donde se dirigió Bakura y los reyes se quedaron un poco atrás.

-Vuelve al castillo.

-No lo haré, no pienso dejarte solo.

-¡Teana! Obedece.

Teana galopó y Atem se dio cuenta que el caballo de ella era el más veloz de Egipto.

-Teana, regresa.

Atem galopó hacia su mujer y esta tomó la delantera pasando a los soldados y a Mahad.

"Si algo sucede sé que Mana y Mahad se encargarán de Seto, pero no pienso dejar solo a Atem. Si morimos será juntos".

Atem alcanzó el caballo de su mujer.

-Teana, regresa al castillo.

-Ya te dije que no.

Teana se adelantó y Atem la trató de alcanzar pero ella llegó primero con Bakura que se encontraba en lo más alto de un peñasco fuera del pueblo.

"Que asombroso, tengo tanto a la reina como al rey en mi poder, ahora solo falta el ataque".

Teana llegó cerca del peñasco y lo miró.

"Así que tú eres el enemigo de mi esposo"

-Teana, veo que decidiste venir a ayudar a tu marido, pero temo decirte que tu poder no es suficiente para acabar conmigo.

-Lucharé de todos modos.

-Si es lo que quieres, adelante.

Bakura ordenó el ataque y Diamante lanzó un rayo contra la reina, era demasiado potente y obvio acabaría con la vida de ella en un instante. Teana vio el rayo pero no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó quieta, entonces el rayo cayó pero no sobre Teana, tanto ella como Bakura no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

.

.

Yami y Tea se vieron mutuamente en la puerta de la casa tienda que alguna vez perteneció a Yami Yugi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yami, esta es mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Compré esta casa.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza?

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Esta fue mi casa, es donde yo viví y pasamos mucho tiempo en este hogar

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo todo..

-¿Y así quieres vivir en esta casa?

-Yami, yo no te mandé ese mensaje.

-Mentirosa.

-Alguien hackeo el correo, Asuka y yo estuvimos investigando sobre eso.

-No sabes cómo tapar lo que hiciste.

-Nunca te mentiría, y menos a ti, siempre te amé.

Yami no supo qué decir con eso, nuevamente sonaba sincera.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas ahora?

-Porque es la verdad, Asuka y yo estuvimos investigando y alguien hackeo mi correo, yo nunca uso mi correo por las mañas y pudimos ver los correos con ese montaje besándome con otro hombre.

Yami abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía lógica pero no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué me lo dices? Estoy comprometido.

-Porque no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que soy la malvada del cuento, nunca te traicioné y deseo que seas feliz con Akiza y yo podré ser feliz con otro hombre algún día.

A Yami no le causó mucha gracia eso, se la imagino con otro hombre y recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando vio esa foto de Tea con otro hombre.

-Bueno, vine porque deseaba ver mi casa después de tanto tiempo.

-Pasa.

Yami no tuvo más elección que entrar en su casa y se dio cuenta que había pocos muebles y accesorios en el hogar.

-¿Porque esta tan vacía la casa?

-No tengo mucho, casi todo lo he comprado en estos días.

-¿En dónde has vivido desde que regresaste?

-En casa de Asuka y su marido.

-¿Ya se casó?

-Sí, tienen 3 años juntos, dice que ya quiere tener niños.

-Mejor ella se casó que tú y yo.

Tea se detuvo en seco.

-Es cierto, prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando volviera a Japón.

Yami siguió mirando la casa sin prestar atención, no quería recordar eso, algo en su corazón le dolía cuando recordaba esa promesa. Pasada una hora de recorrer toda la casa y recordar varios momentos juntos, Yami salió de la ahora casa de Tea.

-Mucha suerte en tu nuevo hogar.

-Gracias.

-Ya pronto será la obra del Lago de los Cisnes.

-Sí, lo sé

-Te deseo suerte.

-Gracias.

Se marchó y la dejó sola, al menos ya le había dicho la verdad del asunto pero Yami no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Tea le contó, se oía sincera y Tea nunca fue de mentir, entonces entendió que debía de buscar esas fotos para ver si se trataba realmente de un montaje.

Continuara...

 **Muy orgullosa de celebrar mi primer aniversario con una actualización. Infinitas gracias a todos los lectores y seguidores que han permanecido conmigo en todo este tiempo.  
**

 **SamCR87: El papel de Kaiba en el tiempo presente está escrito en otra historia que es algo así como continuación de esta.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Cuando la luz del rayo que Diamante lanzó se esfumó, tanto Teana como Bakura vieron lo que había pasado. Sangre comenzó a caer en la arena por borbotones y a gotear fuertemente, Teana abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con ambas manos con perturbación y asombro. Atem cayó al suelo lleno de heridas y sangrando en gran manera.

-No lo creo, el faraón se interpuso-dijo Bakura.

-¿¡Atem!?-dijo Teana y se acercó a su marido, lo tomó en sus brazos-¡Atem! ¡Atem! Respóndeme.

Mahad y los soldados llegaron en ese momento y se detuvieron al ver la escena.

-¿¡Faraón!?-gritó Mahad.

-Así que el faraón prefirió morir con tal de salvar a su esposa-dijo Bakura-Por mí está bien, de todos modos la familia real morirá en mis manos.

Teana seguí tratando de despertar a Atem, estaba lleno de heridas que no paraban de sangrar y Osiris, el dios egipcio se desvaneció en el aire. Atem abrió los ojos

-Teana…

-Atem ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste protegerme.

-Te dije que haría lo que fuera por tenerte a salvo. No dejaría que te lastimaran.

-Atem, estas herido, ese ataque iba contra mí.

-Teana…lo siento. No podre estar contigo más tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Teana notó que Atem hablaba más agotado cada vez y débil

-Lamento que no pueda estar contigo nunca más pero recuerda que siempre has sido importante para mí

-Atem…no…

-Teana, no olvides que te a…mo…mu…

La cabeza de Atem cayó pesadamente y Teana vio cómo ya no reaccionaba

-¿Atem?-lo movió pero no se movía-¿Atem? ¿Atem?

Teana entendió todo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-¡ATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

-Vaya, al menos ya me deshice del Faraón, sólo me falta la reina y el príncipe-dijo Bakura

Mahad llegó y vio la escena, la reina abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo

-Atem

Mahad vio que Teana tenía una mirada fría y vacía como si algo le faltara, dejo a Atem en el suelo y se levantó observando a su esposo

-Así que el rey de Egipto dio su vida por su esposa, pronto la reina se reunirá con él y su hijo también. No sufran, no tardaré mucho

Bakura no veía que Teana contemplaba a su marido, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de siempre y entonces sucedió.

Teana volteó a ver a Bakura y las lágrimas se dejaron ver por sus ojos, Bakura se sorprendió con eso, de momento Teana agarró el accesorio con que se liberaban a los dioses egipcios y miró con firmeza a Bakura que retrocedió

-¡Bakura! Esto fue lo pero que has causado y no saldrás vivo de esto

Teana levantó su disco e invocó al dios egipcio más poderoso de todos

-¡Aparece ante mí! ¡Dragón Alado de Ra!

.

.

Yami decidió averiguar sobre lo que Tea le dijo así que se dirigió con los mejores expertos en computación y todo lo relacionado al internet, y al igual que Tea y Asuka encontró la respuesta que necesitaba

-Entonces ¿hackearon mi correo?-preguntó Yami a su amigo Joey

-Así es, debió llegarte un aviso, probablemente lo borró el que hackeo tu cuenta

-Eso significa que los correos que me llegaron por parte de eran no fueron enviados por ella sino por un intruso

-Exacto

Yami estaba anonadado y al mismo tiempo fue con otro amigo experto en fotografía y descubrió que efectivamente, las fotos eran montajes. Salió del estudio de fotografía con pocas fuerzas, su mirada estaba perdida, había dejado a su novia por un engaño. Caminó por la calle sin rumbo fijo, no podía creer que hubiera caído en la trampa de alguien, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y recorrió varias calles sin fijarse donde se encontraba. En esos momentos, una chica pasó al lado de él y se detuvo, giró a verlo.

-¿Yugi?

Yami entendió que era a él y volteó a ver a la chica rubia que se encontraba parada viéndolo asombrada.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Rebeca, visitaba tu tienda de juegos.

Yami se quedó pensando un rato haciendo memoria.

-Ah sí, ya te recuerdo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien.

-Pensé que nunca volverías a la ciudad Domino.

-Regresé hace unos años.

-¿Y sigues siendo novio de esa chica Tea?

Rebeca cometió un error y Yami lo notó.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Tea y yo?

Rebeca se tapó la mano con ambas manos, se le olvido que Yugi nunca se lo dijo, corrió al darse cuenta que la descubrirían y Yami fue detrás de ella, la alcanzó rápido y la agarró del brazo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Tea y yo? Yo nunca hablé contigo de eso.

-Yugi…yo…

-Responde. ¿Cómo sabes sobre Tea y yo?

Rebeca bajó la mirada pensando en si debía decir la verdad, entonces lo miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, yo supe de Tea porque hackeé tu correo electrónico.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

El cielo oscureció más de lo que ya estaba y en medio de las nubes se vio un brillo enorme como el sol, todos se asombraron y apareció en el cielo un gran dragón amarillo que iluminaba como si el sol saliera en medio de la noche.

-¡No puede ser! Se supone que la reina no tiene poderes para invocar a dioses.

Teana observaba al dragón.

"Este es el poder de Atem. Con él acabaré con Bakura"

Hasta en el palacio vieron la luz.

-Es el dios egipcio Ra-dijo Shimon.

Mana veía desde su habitación y llevada tomados de las manos a su hija Isis y a Seto.

-No me derrotarás.

Bakura atacó con Diamante a Ra que se convirtió en una especie de ave de fuego y atravesó al monstruo oscuro destruyéndolo, Bakura sintió un dolor terrible y su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse, después cayó al suelo con el cuerpo completamente quemado y muerto.

-Hemos ganado, la reina derrotó al monstruo de Bakura-gritaron los soldados contentos.

El dragón alado de Ra desapareció, Mahad se sorprendió y entonces vio como de la reina comenzó a salir sangre de sus brazos, piernas y estómago, era como si su piel se estuviera abriendo y dejando salir borbotones.

-Majestad-Mahad corrió hacia ella.

Teana cayó en la arena y miró a Atem que parecía como si durmiera plácidamente.

-Atem…parece que yo también me iré contigo.

Extendió su mano y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó a Atem y le tomó la mano.

-Atem…cuando vuelva a nacer…me encontraré contigo.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y poco a poco sentía que todo se iba oscureciendo a su alrededor, logró llegar junto a su esposo y pasó su brazo por la cintura de él

-Atem…te amo.

Y sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

Mahad llegó corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena.

-Majestad.

Puso su mano en el rostro de la reina y sintió lo fría que estaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin brillo, no se movía.

-MAJESTAAAAAAAAD.

 _Así fue la historia de los reyes egipcios, Atem y Teana_

.

.

Yami no podía creer lo que escuchaba, soltó el brazo de Rebeca y ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Entonces ¿tú mandaste esos correos?

-Lo siento, es que me gustabas mucho y quería que fueras mi novio.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de algo así?

-Perdón, no era mi intención.

-Vete.

Rebeca no supo que hacer, Yami estaba con la mirada perdida y cabizbaja.

-Yugi…yo…

-¡VETE!

Rebeca se fue corriendo, era mejor no estar cerca de él, Yami se quedó largo rato parado y la lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad, todos se refugiaban menos Yami que continuaba con cabizbajo y perdido mientras el agua caía sobre él. Después de un rato se fue a casa de Akiza lentamente, esta lo recibió sorprendida por lo empapado que estaba.

-¿¡Yami!? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

Yami entró ella lo ayudó.

-Estas empapado. Sube y cámbiate, yo mientras busco ropa para ti.

Yami se duchó y Akiza le prestó ropa unisex, había una atmosfera pesada sobre Yami y Akiza lo notó después de un rato.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Dentro de dos semanas será la obra del Lago de los Cisnes, espero me puedas ir a ver.

Yami no contestaba, solo podía pensar en su error y en cómo dejó a la mujer que amaba, ahora no sabía qué hacer, siempre amó a Tea pero por su "traición" fue que empezó a andar con Akiza, pero también le gustaba la pelirroja, era una chica hermosa.

-No te ves muy bien-dijo Akiza y colocó su mano en el hombro de él.

Se sorprendió, Yami se aventó sobre ella y la besó en la boca apasionadamente y apretándola contra su cuerpo, nunca lo había hecho, le costaba trabajo corresponder el beso, Yami la levantó y se la llevó a la recámara de ella, la tumbó en la cama y siguió apretándola contra él. Akiza no entendía que le pasaba y sólo se dejaba llevar pero seguía con los ojos abiertos sorprendida. De pronto Yami se detuvo y la soltó, la miraba.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Continua.

-No me siento muy cómodo hoy.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-Hace tiempo creí que una persona me había engañado y ahora descubro que no fue así.

-¿Te sientes herido o algo?

-Siento que cometí un error con esa persona, la traté mal sin saber que ella no me traicionó.

-Entonces sólo arréglalo con ella.

-¿Sí?

-Si esa persona fue importante para ti y tú para ella, entonces entenderá todo lo que pasó.

Yami miró a Akiza, necesita analizar sus sentimientos correctamente, volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez de una forma dulce y ella le correspondió. El beso pasó de dulce a apasionado, él pasaba sus manos por el cuello de ella y viceversa, Yami sentía que algo en su interior se movía, algo entre Tea, su antiguo amor y Akiza, su nuevo amor, sentir a Akiza era lo único que le permitía tratar de pensar en qué era lo mejor ahora para él y ambas chicas. El saco de Yami cayó de la cama al suelo mientras la lluvia golpeaba la ventana.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

 _Tiempo actual, Japón, ciudad Domino_

Tea fue a sus ensayos del ballet, estaba cada vez más cerca la fecha de la obra y deseaba hacer todo lo mejor posible como el personaje de Odette. Al terminar los ensayos se fijó que Yami no vino a recoger a Akiza y está se marchó sola, al día siguiente pasó lo mismo y Tea supo que había pasado algo raro.

-Akiza, siento que pregunte pero ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Siempre vienes con tu novio.

Akiza sintió ligera desconfianza pero respondió.

-Ha estado ocupado.

Akiza se alejó pero Tea sospecha algo raro. Yami no quería estar cerca de donde podía ver a Tea y por eso inventaba excusas para no ir con Akiza, en esos dos días sólo pensaba en Tea y en lo que había pasado años atrás. Nunca puco olvidar realmente a Tea, solo se sentía herido y traicionado, pero no podía dejar a Akiza, le gustaba y se casaría con ella pero gustar y amar no es lo mismo y él lo sabía muy bien.

3 días después, Tea siguió sospechando algo pero le daba miedo ir a buscar a Yami y preguntar cómo se encontraba así que solo deseo que estuviera bien. La casa donde vivía le traía muchos recuerdos con Yami cuando eran jóvenes y había una comodidad familiar por ese mismo motivo. Por su parte, Yami no se sentía cómodo y llegó un momento en que entendió que no podía más y fue a buscar a Tea en el único lugar donde sabía que la encontraría.

Ese día, Tea salió temprano de los ensayos y fue directo a su casa a descansar de tanto baile, al cruzar la esquina vio al chico que recargo en la puerta de su casa la esperaba.

-¿Yami?

-Hola Tea.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a saludarte como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eres bienvenido

Yami y Tea entraron y tomaron un té juntos en la sala de estar.

-Es la primera que hacemos esto desde que regresaste.

-Al menos lo hicimos.

-Tea, perdónenme.

-¿De qué?

-Creí que me habías mentido y te traté mal, te tuve rencor por muchos años por ese mismo motivo.

-No te sientas mal, es normal con todo lo que viste.

-Ya sé todo lo que pasó, encontré a la persona que hizo los montajes y hackeo nuestras cuentas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, su nombre es Rebeca.

-Ya veo, pero ya no importa, por lo menos podemos seguir siendo amigos.

A Yami lo sacó de sus pensamientos eso.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, amigos. Estaré muy contenta de tenerte como mi amigo.

Yami sintió dolor, siempre la amó, Tea se levantó para ir a la cocina mientras él meditaba sobre eso. Amigos, solo eso. No le gustaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Se levantó.

Tea entró en esos momentos otra vez a la sala pero fue embestida por Yami que la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza para su sorpresa y la besó en la boca, Tea no entendió nada, abrió los ojos como platos y trató de zafarse pero no le fue posible, Yami era muy fuerte. Entonces Yami la levantó en sus brazos y la tumbó en el sillón más largo de la sala.

-Yami ¿qué estás…?

Yami le tapó la boca y la miró, ella fue su novia, su primer amor, su único amor, nunca lo traicionó como creía. Le quitó la mano y la besó en el cuello, Tea seguía tratando de liberarse.

-Yami ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

-Te deseo.

-¿Qué?

Tea sintió que las manos de Yami le empezaron a desabrochar su blusa, sus ojos se abrieron aún más grandes, entendió lo que Yami intentaba hacer, de nuevo quiso liberarse pero no lo logro, Yami le abrió la blusa y diriguió sus manos hacia abajo para quitarle el short que llevaba.

-Yami, basta. No hagas esto.

Pero no le importó y le bajó el short.

-Yami, no.

Estaba bajándole su braga cuando pasó algo raro.

-Atem, detente-dijo Tea.

Yami no entendió el motivo ni por qué Tea dijo ese nombre pero se detuvo, entendió lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza y vio la chica tenía abierta toda la blusa dejando ver su cuerpo con el brasier. Reaccionó y se levantó, fue a la ventana y Tea se subió su short y se abrochó la blusa nuevamente, lo miraba asombrada de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-Lo siento Tea.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-En estos días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

Yami miró por la ventana y entonces giró hacia ella.

-Tea, aún te amo.

Continuara...

 **Layla MT: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad que no pensé en eso de poner de Tea con novio en vez de a Yami. Y eso que hago sufrir a los hombres por amor en mis historias, jajajajaja. Lo anotaré para otro fic.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Tea quedó anonadada.

-Yami ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad. Te amo.

-Yami, tú tienes a Akiza.

-Lo sé, por eso no estuve yendo estos días, no quería verte hasta estar seguro.

-Yami, no puedes dejar a Akiza ahora, ella te quiere mucho y sufrirá.

-¿Y quieres que yo sufra por estar con otra mujer?

-Si las cosas fueran diferentes yo estaría contigo como prometimos pero ahora no es posible.

-Tea-la miró enojado-¿quieres que este con otra mujer cuando a la que amo es a ti?

-Debes de hacerlo.

Yami supo que Tea era seria, ella no lo dejaría dejar a Akiza por estar con ella.

-Tea ¿me amas?

Tea no quiso responder tan rápido, lo pensó mucho para hacerlo, tragó saliva.

-Sí, Yami Yugi Moto, te amo-él oía todo-Te amo mucho y nunca lo deje de hacer en todo este tiempo.

Yami se aventó de nuevo contra ella y la besó en la boca, esta vez fue sobre la pared de la sala, Tea estaba sorprendida pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y este sus manos por la cintura de ella.

.

.

Akiza salió del ensayo y fue directo a su casa, en ella llamó a su prometido pero el teléfono sonaba a desconectado.

-Quién sabe dónde se metió Yami.

Miró su poster de la obra del lago de los cisnes.

-Pronto seré Odile, la malvada y bella Odile.

El teléfono sonó, corrió pensando que se trataba de su amado pero no era él.

-¿Habla la señorita Akiza?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Hola Akiza ¿me recuerdas? Soy Yusei Fudo.

-Ah, hola Yusei, cuanto tiempo.

-Quería preguntarte si puedo visitarte ya que acabo de regresar a Japón y quería saludar a una amiga.

-Claro, te espero.

.

.

Tea miraba el techo de su recámara, sintió arrepentimiento sobre lo que hizo.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Yami.

-Parece que me leíste el pensamiento.

-Te conozco desde hace muchos años.

Yami pasó su mano por el rostro de Tea acariciándola, estaban acostados en la cama de ella con sus cuerpos descubiertos mutuamente.

-Recuerdo que yo dormía en esta habitación-dijo Yami.

-Ahora es mía.

-No te la estoy quitando-sonrió divertido.

-Creo que cuando termine la obra tendré que desaparecer de aquí.

-¿Estás loca?

-Es la única forma de que esto no se repita.

-No te vayas, Tea.

-Entonces no vuelvas por aquí porque me darán ganas de tenerte conmigo.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-¿Y dejaras a Akiza? El que paga mal por bien no se apartará el mal de su casa.

-Tea, no seas así. Te amo, prometimos que nos casaríamos.

-Eso fue hace años, ahora todo cambio.

Yami la vio y supo que ella no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, ¿sólo hoy estaremos juntos y después cada uno por su lado?

Tea sintió un nudo en la garganta con su respuesta.

-Así es.

Yami la miró seriamente, su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, ahora que estaba con su amada ya no podría estar con ella. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para marcharse.

-Yami, no te enojes-Tea levantó su cuerpo cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-¿Cómo no me molestará que me digas eso?

-Yami, no te confundas, te amo pero no podemos estar juntos.

-Lo sé, pero no acepto eso. Ahora que te tengo conmigo no puedes pasar tu vida conmigo.

-Lo siento.

Yami se vistió y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a salir pero entendió algo, si no podría estar con Tea más que ese día, entonces debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba de ese día. No abrió la puerta y subió otra vez a ver a Tea la cual estaba sentada en su cama con mi mirada baja.

-Perdón Tea, quiero pasar lo que resta de este día contigo ya que no podremos estar juntos más tiempo.

-Yo también, disfrutemos lo poco que queda.

Sonrieron y se abrazaron y besaron nuevamente, le quedaban unas horas al día y al llegar la noche todo acabaría.

Continuara...

 **Layla MT: Siempre es un placer que disfruten mi contenido.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Yami regresó a la casa de Akiza y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su prometida acompañada de Yusei.

-Hola Yami.

-Hola ¿Quién es el invitado?

-Es Yusei Fudo, es un amigo de la infancia.

-Hola, ya supe de ti, eres el prometido de Akiza.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Mucho gusto.

Yusei se fue rápido ya que la noche había caído y Yami y Akiza se quedaron solos en su casa.

-Me estaba preocupando por ti.

-Lo siento, paseaba.

-Ok, así te distraes.

Akiza lo abrazó, pero Yami no sentía deseos de corresponder.

-Perdón pero me siento cansado.

-Está bien.

Yami se fue a dormir y Akiza se quedó en la sala extrañada.

Así pasaron los días y llegó el día de la obra, Yami y Tea no se veían más que de lejos cuando Yami recogía a Akiza, otros días Akiza salía con Yusei y platicaban recordando su niñez, pero un día antes de la obra pasó…

-Akiza, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quiero romper mi compromiso contigo.

Akiza perdió el brillo en su cara.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho pero no voy a casarme contigo.

-¿Estás loco? Llevamos 6 años juntos, nos vamos a casar y ahora me sales que no.

-Akiza…

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Aki…

-Dime ¿te sientes mal o algo así?

-Akiza, hay otra mujer.

Akiza sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella, se paralizó.

-¿Es en serio?

-Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir engañándote. Amo a otra persona.

Akiza respondió con una cachetada y se asomaron las lágrimas por su rostro.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-abrió la puerta de su casa-¡LARGATE!

Yami se fue sin dudarlo, le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se marchó, Akiza se soltó llorando amargamente una vez cerró la puerta, Yami se sentía mal por lo que había hecho pero no soportaba la carga de engañar a Akiza más tiempo, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Al día siguiente, llegaron todos los bailarines al teatro, entre ellos Akiza que se veía decidida y con una atmosfera pesada en su interior, Tea llegó acompañada de su amiga Asuka y Judai.

-Mucha suerte, amiga mía.

-Gracias, Asuka.

-Por cierto, olvidé decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Judai y Asuka se miraron y sonrieron abiertamente.

-Vamos a ser padres.

-¿En serio? Qué maravilla.

-Sí, lo supimos hace unos días.

-Que gran noticia. Me alegro por ti, Asuka.

-Sí, ahora ve y demuéstrales quien eres.

Tea entró y se preparó, notó la seriedad y pesadez de Akiza pero no dijo nada, no creyó que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos.

La obra inició, Tea hizo su papel de Odette, el cisne blanco, su danza era dulce y bella, alcanzó a ver a sus amigos y al poco rato localizó a Yami, se sorprendió pero continuo con la obra como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después fue el turno de Akiza, todos se admiraron con su belleza y su danza llena de pasión para seducir al príncipe, vio a Yami y se sorprendió ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Era por ella o…?

La obra terminó, todos aplaudieron y fueron saliendo poco a poco pero Yami se quedó afuera esperando a Tea, quería hablar con ella y decirle todo, que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo para quedarse con ella.

Tea salió y Yami la tomó del brazo provocando que se asustara.

-¿Yami?

-Tea, quiero hablar contigo.

Se la llevó a lo más retirado que pudo pero no vieron que Akiza los alcanzó a ver y los siguió.

-Tea, dejé a Akiza.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-No puedo evitarlo, no quiero seguir más tiempo sin ti.

-Yami, estás cometiendo un error, Akiza te ama.

-Lo sé muy bien pero no puedo seguir engañándola, quiero vivir contigo siempre.

Tea no sabía cómo actuar ante eso, no era lo correcto pero tampoco era buena idea rechazar a Yami, este la abrazó y ella correspondió. No vieron a Akiza, qué llena de ira se alejó caminando molesta, estaba cegada por el odio y la ira, pasó junto a un policía y tuvo una idea macabra.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Sabe qué es eso?-señaló al cielo.

-¿Qué cosa?

El policía recibió un golpe por parte de Akiza con su bolso y como la fuerza de ella era mucha lo dejó inconsciente, agarró el arma del policía y corrió hacia donde estaban ambos.

Yami la vio cuando estaba cerca y se dio cuenta que Akiza iba contra Tea para acabar con ella, apuntó.

-Tea ¡cuidado!

Akiza disparó, Yami volteó a Tea, aún en sus brazos, para protegerla y entonces…

Continuara...

 **KaryKC: Que bueno que te gustó mi fic. Ya verás pronto el desenlace.**


	26. Chapter 26

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 26

Yami y Tea cayeron al suelo, Tea no entendía que pasaba y notó que Yami tenía los abiertos e inmóviles

-¿¡Yami!? ¿Estás bien?

Lo sacudió ligeramente y notó que había sangre en el piso, se levantó un poco y vio que de la cabeza de Yami salía mucha sangre

-¡Yami! ¡Yami! ¿Qué sucedió?

Akiza se asustó, no era su intención herir a Yami, Tea la miró y alcanzó a distinguir lo que tenía en su mano

-¿Qué hiciste, Akiza?

Akiza se llenó de miedo, sus ideas se esfumaron y tiró el arma al suelo, se cubrió su rostro con las manos angustiada y salió despavorida por el terror de lo que había hecho.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami

Tea trataba de despertarlo pero no lo lograba, Yami estaba con la boca abierta y la sangre salía de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

.

.

Los doctores metieron a Yami en una camilla al hospital, Tea pasaba al lado de la camilla dándole ánimo a Yami que le habían cubierto la cabeza ya que seguía saliendo sangre, estaba vivo pero era urgente atenderlo. Los doctores lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias y cirugías y una enfermera tuvo que impedir que Tea entrara también a la sala, mientras gritaba desesperada y llorando amargamente.

.

.

En ese lugar no había nada, todo era negro, no se veían personas, ni plantas, ni animales, ni nada, literalmente era un lugar vacío, y en ese lugar donde no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, estaba Yami Yugi.

-¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este lugar-miraba de un lado para otro sin entender qué pasaba

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí solo cuando de pronto una luz brilló en medio de la oscuridad y se tapó un poco el rostro por la iluminación tan fuerte. De esa luz salió una persona, también tenía los cabellos tricolores pero sus ropas se veían de una época más antigua

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Yami y el hombre se detuvo

-Yo soy tú

.

.

Tea lloraba en la sala de espera cuando la madre de Yami, Asuka y Judai aparecieron

-Tea, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Asuka, esto es mi culpa

-No, amiga, no lo es

-Sí lo es, él me protegió de Akiza y por eso terminó aquí

-No, amiga

Asuka abrazó a Tea mientras la madre de Yami se angustiaba. El doctor salió del cuarto de cirugías

-Doctor ¿cómo está mi hijo?

-Temo decir que está en estado vegetativo

Todos se petrificaron, en especial Tea que sintió como el mundo se cayera ante sus pies

-No es posible-dijo Tea

-Me temo que no sabemos sí despertará algún día, la bala le afectó varias partes del cerebro

La señora se derrumbó en el suelo llorando y Tea vio que todo se nublaba y cayó al suelo

-¡Tea!-gritó Asuka acercándose a su amiga

.

.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que oíste, yo soy tú

Yami miró de pies a cabeza al hombre que estaba enfrente de él, era un egipcio

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Atem

-Entonces no eres yo, mi nombre es Yami Yugi Moto

Atem le extendió la mano a Yami y este se sorprendió

-Ven, te mostraré quién soy

Yami lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te explicaré todo

Yami le dio la mano y vio como Atem se lo llevó hacia la luz, no sabía a donde se dirigían pero por alguna razón extraña confiaba en ese hombre que parecía un faraón egipcio.

Continuara...

 **Les comunico que esta historia esta por llegar a su fin. Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta este momento. También les aviso que esta historia tiene una historia alternativa publicada ya en mi perfil, se titula "El amor que trasciende el tiempo"  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 27

Un mes después, Tea fue a visitar a Yami en el hospital, miró el cuerpo del chico lleno de tubos y sintió otra vez que se rompía su corazón.

-Yami, lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue por mi causa, te dije que no dejarás a Akiza y por hacerlo esto paso. No te culpo, yo fui la que te rebelé sobre el correo hackeo y decidiste quedarte conmigo, de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Se sentó al lado de la cama viendo fijamente a Yami.

-Yami, te amo demasiado. Nunca deje de amarte a pesar de que te perdimos contacto, eres el hombre más importante en mi vida. No creo que pueda cumplir la promesa que hicimos de que nos casaríamos pero si despiertas deseo que puedas ser feliz, no importa de qué forma, si es conmigo o si es otra persona.

Le tomó la mano a Yami.

-Por favor despierta, no tardes. Quiero volver a sentirte, volver a estar contigo, vivir contigo si tú lo deseas.

Recargó su cabeza en la mano de Yami y lloró.

.

.

En donde estaba Yami no existía el tiempo ni el espacio así que para él solo habían pasado unos minutos, no 30 días. Atem llevó a Yami al antiguo Egipto y así Yami Yugi vio todo. Vio su vida de príncipe, a sus amigos de la infancia, Mahad y Mana, sus padres, cuando lo obligaron a casarse con ¿Tea? Era una mujer muy parecida a Tea. Vio a Atem tratando de enamorar a Teana, la conquista, el nacimiento de Seto, los ataques de Bakura y finalmente, la muerte de ambos reyes egipcios.

-Entonces ¿esa fue tu vida?-preguntó Yami.

-Así es.

-Moriste joven.

-Sí, y mi esposa después murió y nuestro hijo se quedó solo.

-Fue triste tu vida.

Entonces Yami entendió, su parecido con Atem, su aparición en su vida, el parecido de Teana con Tea.

-Espera…entonces…tú eres…-lo miró asombrado.

-Sí, yo soy tú.

-Pero eso quiere decir que…

-Así es. Yo reencarné, volví a nacer, en ti. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

Yami abrió los ojos como platos.

-Entonces, Tea es…

-Teana, mi esposa.

.

.

La madre de Yami entró y vio que Tea estaba dormida junto a su hijo, le dio ternura y prefirió salir sin hacer ruido, el doctor apareció ante ella.

-Señora, necesitaba hablar con usted.

-Sí doctor, ¿de qué se trata?

-En los estudios se ha revelado que su hijo tiene dañado todo lo que representa la memoria.

-¿Qué?

-Si su hijo despierta es muy probable que tenga la memoria dañada pero no sabemos que tanto hasta que despierte.

-Doctor, ¿es posible que logré vivir su vida normal con una bala en la cabeza?

-Afortunadamente en el caso de él sí, pero tendrá que cuidarse toda la vida para evitar riesgos de derrame.

La señora miró triste hacia su hijo, nadie sabía que regresaría ni si tendría una vida normal.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo. Yo soy tu reencarnación.

-Mi sueño era estar con Teana toda la vida, envejecer con ella, ver crecer a nuestro y convertirse en rey, y al final, esto no fue posible. Creo que tú eres la oportunidad que yo no tuve de hacer feliz a Teana.

-Pero yo moriré pronto.

-No, por eso vine, no quiero mi alma renacida regrese al mundo espiritual y se repita la historia. Quiero que Teana sea feliz contigo, lo que no logré hacer me gustaría que tú lo hicieras.

-Que peso tan grande.

-Lo sé, pero es mi deseo.

-Está bien, acepto.

-¿Lo harás?

-Claro, amo a Tea y lo único que me importa es hacerla feliz así que cumpliré.

Atem sonrió.

-Me da gusto que sientas ese amor por Tea.

-Creo que mi amor es el mismo que ti sientes por Teana.

-Es cierto.

-Qué curioso, moriste por proteger a tu mujer y yo sacrifiqué mi vida por Tea.

-Es el mismo amor, sólo son dos eras diferentes.

Yami sonrió abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarte con esto.

-De nada. Vive feliz con Tea y no olvides que debes hacerla feliz y tener la vida que yo no tuve con mi esposa.

-Aunque fue poco tiempo al menos la tuviste contigo.

-Eso sí, estoy muy orgulloso.

Atem se acercó a Yami y lo empujó con ambas manos, Yami sintió como caía cada vez más rápido hacia su cuerpo en coma.

En el hospital, Yami abrió los ojos poco a poco, Tea despertó al sentir que la mano de Yami se movía y su sorpresa fue grande.

-¡Yami!

Él siguió abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y Tea no paraba de gritar del asombro.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami!

Continuara...

 **SamCR87: No te preocupes, entiendo las dificultades para leer. Pues si, salieron intensos los capítulos, jijiijij. Ya verás lo que sucederá con estos personajes.**

 **Semayet: Te extrañaba por aquí. Qué bueno que volviste. También me agrada Akiza, aunque fue una villana en este fic, jijijijiji.**


	28. Chapter 28

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 28

Esa mañana el sol salió y su luz se filtró por la ventana llegando a los ojos de Tea, se levantó, se estiró y se vistió para ir al trabajo, llegó al estudio de danza y dio su clase a sus alumnos, todos la felicitaron por sus enseñanzas. Durante el descanso, Tea se recargó en el barandal del estudio y respiró hondamente mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de años atrás.

 _Flashback_

Los gritos de Tea hicieron que los doctores llegaran y se dirigieran a Yami, una enfermeras sacaron a Tea que no paraba de gritar ya que deseaba estar cerca de su amado pero se lo impidieron.

.

.

-No es cierto, tiene que ser una broma.

-Lo siento, Tea-dijo la madre de Yami.

Tea se asomó por la ventana de la habitación y lo vio. Yami estaba sentado en la cama con una gran sonrisa y jugaba con unos juguetes para niños.

-No puede ser cierto eso.

-Tea, el doctor me dijo que Yami tiene deteriorado todo lo relacionado a la memoria, la bala le deterioro el cerebro.

-Lo sé, pero no es posible que haya olvidado prácticamente toda su vida.

-Ahora su mente es la de un niño de 5 años.

La memoria de Yami fue afectada tanto que literalmente se le borró toda su vida de la cabeza, sólo recordaba sus primeros 5 años de vida. Tea lo miró por la ventana y sintió un vuelco en su corazón, ella había sido borrada de sus recuerdos.

 _Fin del flaschback_

Tea no podía evitar pensar en Yami todos los días, aún lo amaba pero estaba segura que era mejor que él no la recordara, así él podía rehacer su vida y no tener problemas como los tuvo por ella, sus sufrimientos también estaban olvidados así que Yami ya no sufría más por su causad. Dejó de verlo después de eso, había la posibilidad de que Yami recordara todo algún día, según dijeron los médicos, pero tampoco era seguro porque el daño cerebral era demasiado fuerte, no había muchas posibilidades de que se recuperara completamente. De nuevo perdió contacto con todo lo relacionado a Yami, la señora le dijo que podía visitarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos pero ella sabía que era mejor alejarse. Cuando terminó el descanso volvió a las clases y se olvidó de sus problemas.

Yusei llegó a un reclusorio femenil y tras ser inspeccionado entró a la zona de las visitas, Akiza llegó.

-Hola Akiza.

-Hola Yusei.

-Te traje un libro de los que te gustan.

-Muchas gracias.

Yusei la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué me ves tanto?

-Sé que faltan otros 5 años para que salgas pero ¿te molesta que estemos juntos para ese entonces?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes lo que trato de decir.

-Yusei, es una locura.

-Siempre has sido mi locura, en especial en estos 5 años que he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas apoyándote en esta situación.

-No tengo perdón de nadie.

-Si Tea y los demás no te perdonan entonces yo sí.

-Yusei…

-Akiza, no te pido que me aceptes ahora, pero te prometo que esperaré a que salgas.

-No me prometas nada-giró la cabeza para no verlo.

-Está bien, dentro de 5 años verás que te digo la verdad.

Yusei se marchó dejando a Akiza pensando en esas palabras, ella no creía que su vida pudiera mejorar una vez libre, pero su corazón guardó esa esperanza.

Ese día, Tea fue a visitar a su mejor amiga, Asuka estaba jugando con su hijo, ya no trabajaba, estaba dedicada a su familia, se emocionó con la visita de su amiga.

-Tiene tiempo que no vienes.

-¿Cómo está Judai?

-Muy bien, trabajando ¿tú?

-Bastante bien, el trabajo en la danza es pesado pero me agrada.

Asuka notó lo seria que estaba su amiga.

-¿Sabes algo de él?

Tae no contestó, se puso pensativa sobre eso.

-¿No has estado informada de su estado?

-No he sabido nada en estos 5 años.

-Sé que te sientes mal pero tal vez deberías ir con él y ver si recuerda algo.

-Él sufrió mucho conmigo prefiero que se olvide de mí.

-Pero también fue feliz contigo.

-Sí, ambos fuimos muy felices.

-¿Crees que te recuerde algún día?

-Lo dudo, los doctores no dieron posibilidad, su cerebro se dañó demasiado por el balazo.

-Suena ridículo decirlo pero creo que el amor de ustedes es muy fuerte y eso hará que te recuerde.

-Eso solo pasa en cuentos.

-Tal vez la vida sea un cuento.

Tea ya había perdido la esperanza de que Yami la recordara y lo prefería a que sufriera por su causa.

En ese mismo día, llegó a Japón nuevamente la exposición egipcia donde estaba la tabla de los reyes Atem y Teana.

Continuara...

 **Casi terminamos la historia, espero la estén disfrutando.**

 **Semayet: Es que yo soy taaaaaaaan impredecible que es difícil adivinar cómo terminaré una historia, muajajajajajaja.**


	29. Chapter 29

**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 29

Esa noche, Tea soñó algo extraño, ella estaba en su habitación llorando mientras recordaba a Yami y todos los momentos que pasó con él en su adolescencia y vida adulta. De pronto, tuvo una sensación rara, como si una mano fuera colocada sobre la suya consolándola, pudo sentir que alguien la acompañaba a su lado pero no sabía de quién se trataba. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver a la persona que, sentada en su cama, la consolaba. Era una reina egipcia muy parecida a ella pero con piel morena, era hermosa y joven.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy tú.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu alma en otro tiempo, reencarné en ti para encontrarme de nuevo con mi esposo.

-No te entendió.

-Hace muchos años viví en Egipto, amé a un Faraón, pero morí por salvar al pueblo y vengar a mi esposo muerto. Renací para encontrarlo y vivir con él por siempre.

-Entonces somos la misma persona.

-Sí ¿Quién crees que es mi esposo?

Tea se quedó pensando pero captó rápido.

-¿Yami Yugi?

-Exacto.

-Entonces, el amor de Yami y yo es porque nos amamos en un tiempo anterior al nuestro.

-Exactamente.

-Temo decirte que te fallé, Yami no recuerda quién soy.

-Sé lo que pasó, mi esposo murió dando la vida por mí igual que Yami al dio por ti.

-¿Entonces…?

-Aún estás a tiempo de que todo funcione.

-No lo creo.

-Tea, mi sueño era estar con mi esposo por siempre pero mi vida fue corta, no pierdas la oportunidad de tener a Yami contigo.

-Él no sabe quién soy, ni cómo me llamo.

-Tea, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, no lo dejes ir. Aférrate a él y no permitas que se vaya nunca de tu lado, vive y disfruta la vida como yo no pude con mi hombre.

-Escucha…

Teana le tapó la boca con el dedo a Tea.

-No lo olvides, agárrate a él cuando lo veas de nuevo. No lo dejes ir.

Teana desapareció.

Tea despertó pero no recordó nada de lo que soñó, solo tuvo la sensación de que tuvo sueños.

Ese día era sábado y pasó junto al museo, le llegaron a la memoria los momentos donde ella y Yami vieron la tabla de los reyes anónimos y decidió entrar. Recorrió todos los artefactos egipcios y le gustó, había muchas cosas nuevas y entonces llegó a la misma tabla de hace años.

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre estos reyes anónimos".

Los miró por un rato muy fijamente hasta que decidió ir a ver otras tablas nuevas. Encontró una muy curiosa, y un hombre de cabello café y ojos azules como ella miraba atentamente una tabla en especial; en dicha tabla estaba un faraón que Tea no conocía.

-¿Sabe algo de ese faraón?

-No, pero me llama la atención, por eso lo miro mucho.

-Yo siento curiosidad por lo egipcio, no sé porque.

-Es una cultura hermosa y fascinante, pero nunca me gustó hasta ahora.

-Usted tiene buen gusto entonces.

-Gracias señorita.

Tea miró al hombre y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa sin entender, al igual que ella, el misterio que llevaban esas tablas, en la que observaban ahora estaba el siguiente faraón después de Atem y Teana, el hijo de ellos, Seto.

Continuara...

 **El próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia de amor. Les aviso que la historia alternativa ya se encuentra publicada en mi perfil; en este episodio hay una pista de esa historia.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Capítulo 30 (final)

Una semana después de su visita al museo Tea paseaba por el parque lleno de árboles sakuras, las hojas caían haciendo que el paisaje se viera hermoso y el parque de estilo japonés guardaba una belleza espectacular. Tea se subió un puente de madera pintado de rojo como se acostumbraba en Japón, sintió la brisa y agradeció a Dios el estar viva disfrutando de todo lo existente. De momento una pelota llegó desde el cielo a sus pies y como el puente era recto y no ovalado esta no se fue lejos, la agarró en sus manos y se preguntó de quién era aquella pelota de juguete. Mirándola extrañada se tardó en notar que un hombre fue a recoger el juguete.

-Señorita, es mi pelota.

Reconoció la voz, giró hacía él y lo vio. Yami Yugi estaba parado observándola, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos sin moverse, paralizados por alguna razón desconocida.

El silencio de rompió.

-Señorita, esa pelota es mía.

Tea recobró la conciencia, Yami era un niño de 10 años mentalmente, así su forma de ser era como niños, por eso jugaba.

-Ah, lo siento.

Le devolvió la pelota y Yami se alejó, Tea lo miró, era muy guapo, con la edad era cada vez más atractivo pero su mente era un niño así que eso le quitaba el atractivo para las mujeres, aun así ella lo amaba mucho. Para no llorar por la emoción de verlo combinada con la tristeza del estado en que estaba se volteó nuevamente para no verlo partir. Como jugaba el destino con ella, se encuentra con su amado otra vez.

En ese instante, Yami se detuvo, no supo el motivo pero algo le decía que no debía irse, sino quedarse, su corazón palpitó rápido, era un niño así que no entendía de esas cosas de latir el corazón al ver a alguien pero entendió que todo era extraño. Giró hacia ella y vio a la mujer mirando el vacío, algo en ella le atraía, se acercó otra vez tirando su pelota en el suelo, no le importaba que se perdiera pero necesitaba averiguar qué pasaba en su interior.

-Señorita.

Tea volteó a verlo.

-Disculpe la molestia pero ¿usted me conoce?

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Mi mamá me enseño que no hable con extraños pero usted se me hace conocida por alguna razón.

Tea guardó silencio, en lo muy profundo de su corazón la recordaba, no podía mentir.

-Sí, nos conocemos de hace tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué sabe de mí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sabe de mí para que diga que me conoce?

Tea movió sus manos nerviosa pero no le importó contestar con la verdad.

-Sé que tu nombre es Yami Yugi Moto, eres alguien dulce, agradable, gentil, amable y muy buena persona. Sé qué hace 5 años tuviste un accidente que provocó que tu memoria se perdiera por eso no recuerdas mucho de tu vida.

Yami abrió los ojos asombrado pero le sonrió.

-Y otra pregunta ¿usted me conoce de hace tiempo, antes de ese suceso?-sonreía abiertamente como si la hubiera estado buscando hace tiempo y la hubiera encontrado.

Como un niño que encuentra el tesoro perdido en un juego.

Tea seguía con su mirada fija en él, recordó algo que no supo de donde lo escuchó pero le sonaba en la cabeza.

 _"_ _Cuando lo vuelvas a ver, no lo dejes ir. Aférrate a él y no permitas que se vaya nunca de tu lado, vive y disfruta la vida como yo no pude con mi hombre"_

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro pero eso no impidió que sonriera abiertamente.

-Correcto, nos conocemos mucho antes de todo eso.

Yami le sonrió de una forma sorprendente, no la recordaba pero en su inocencia se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía, a pesar de no saber nada de ella supo que podía confiar en esa mujer desconocida.

Tea lloraba de alegría, no lo dejaría ir nunca más, no importaba cuando tiempo se tardaría en recordarla y si lo hacía pero sólo deseaba estar con él por siempre y para siempre

Y así quedaron Yami y Tea viéndose con una sonrisa en medio del puente japonés rojo y mientras los pétalos del árbol sakura caían uniendo el amor de los reyes egipcios en otro tiempo.

Tal vez eran dos eras distintas pero el amor era el mismo, porque el amor no conoce el final. Atem y Teana, Yami y Tea, existían por el amor como todos los seres humanos, esa es nuestra esencia.

FIN

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyaron la historia, por brindarme su apoyo para ella. Si les gustó pueden seguir mi página con el nombre del perfil.**

 **También pueden leer la historia alterna de este fic para conocer más detalles sobre otros personajes que no hicieron mucha participación.  
**

 **SamCR87: Exacto, es él. Ya tengo antecedentes de giros inesperados, jajajajaja. Espero te guste el final. Gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
